


With A Life To Live

by Sweetcherrypie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, More tags to be added, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Dean, Skinwalker Sam, Torture, references to rape, uneducated Castiel, wolf forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcherrypie/pseuds/Sweetcherrypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obedience is all Castiel has ever known, born into a life of sexual slavery and having been 'used' since he was young he has never set foot outside the house he was born into. Only ever taken from his cage to service customers he didn't see any hope in life, that is until one day where it all changes.</p><p>John didn't know how to deal with the new addition to the family, having to educate Castiel on everything he has missed in the first 16 years of his life is easier said than done. The boy just wants to please his saviors but doesn't know how. And then he meets Dean, a friendship is born and it quickly leads to something much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for giving this a try, it is currently unbeta'd so I hope there aren't too many mistake, I have checked it multiple times but there is always the chance of something slipping through.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this so I won't keep you long, please enjoy and tell me what you think :) 
> 
>  
> 
> If this is liked and there is a next chapter I will explain about the alpha/omega/ beta situation in this story, it may not be fully what you think ;)

When the term 'skinwalker' is mentioned many would imagine a vicious beast living deep in forest surrounded by nothing but the trees and anything but willing to socialize, these people are wrong. Throughout history that was the way many thought, although then skinwalker's were just a legend told by elders around the fire, now however many know about them although very few openly admit to the public they can in fact shift their bodies between human and canine form as they are still seen as dangerous and unpredictable to the naive. The truth is skinwalker live normal lives; in their human body they can be identified as any other John Doe, in their canine form they can easily be mistaken for a large wolf roaming the woods in search of their daily meal. Many of the citizens of the small towns are oblivious to the fact that skinwalker's live amongst them, they don't realize their local sheriff often runs through a forest enjoying the wind in her fur, they don't realize the owner of the old junk yard once ran through the forests like a young pup; they don't realize the pack lives amongst them.

John Winchester is a strong leader; he commands an obedient and respectful pack. His sons are growing to be leaders like him, although there is a while to go for his youngest who still had a coat of puppy fuzz. Dean on the other hand has reached the age of maturity, his dark golden fur is starting to shine through and his human form is quickly catching up to his father's height. His wife Mary, a beautiful golden wolf is his second in command, many would have picked another strong male to fill the position in order to intimidate rivals, these people didn't know Mary. She was a good hunter and had on more than one occasion beaten John when playfully wrestling but he doesn’t tell those stories.

Victor a new pack member but equally loyal as the next man is their eyes and ears in the police force, he local sheriff Jody easily covers up any suspicious pack activity from any other unwanted prying eyes. John is more than grateful for their friends in the police force, many times they have received helpful tips to avoid the law; skinwalker's may be accepted as existent but that doesn’t mean they are treated kindly by the law.

However being the pack alpha also means a great amount of responsibility regarding his pack lands which is why John received a phone call from Jody Mills at 7am requesting he comes to a house they had busted as soon as he can. Without hanging around he kisses his sleeping wife on the forehead before quickly and quietly slipping out of the house undetected by his pups or any other pack members on guard duty.

It doesn't take long for him to reach the house; 15 minutes at most. The isolated area is a hive of activity, police cars parked obscurely on the grass, a yellow eyed man glaring at John through the back window of one car leaving the premises. Jody and Victor are waiting on the porch, fidgeting uncomfortably with worry plastered across their faces.

"Thank god you are here John!" Jody pulls him into a hug, something he rarely receives from the sheriff.

"What's the emergency exactly? Guessing by the commotion this house raid was... eventful," John glanced around the property, body bags being pulled from the house and Jody's eyes gleamed as her wolf tried to scratch her way to the surface.

"You don't know the half of it, sick son of a bitch kept prisoners in the basement, initial reports are saying at least 3 dead skinwalker's, one female, two male. Photos have been taken of the bodies and all that. Yellow eyes obviously hasn't been down there in a while, it's disgusting I can't believe anything was able to live in those conditions."

"What else was down there?" John struggled to stop his hands from shaking with rage, his wolf howled as it mourned the loss of fellow skinwalker's.

"Well it's hard to tell, some things down there have clearly been dead for a while..."

"But?"

"There is a kid, well teenager in guessing similar age to Dean, he's skin and bones John. I don't know when he last ate but he practically inhaled the crackers we gave him."

"Where is he now?"

"Still in the basement as far as I know-" John tries to interrupt with pure rage but is silenced by Jody yet again. "We tried getting him out of the cage... He's terrified; I don't think he has ever seen another person other than yellow eyes and if he has then it's obviously not been for anything good."

"Okay... Show me to the basement." Jody curtly nods and strides inside the house, John following her and Victor close behind.

Jody leads him to the basement where they pass two men carrying another body bag up the stairs; John casts his eyes down in respect of the skinwalker that suffered a cruel death in the darkened basement. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he is hit with an overwhelming sense of anger, in the corner of the room is a metal cage, huddled in the far back corner is a naked boy shaking with fear. The boy clutches a small blanket to his chest, his head curled down towards his knees, small sobs echoing through the room.

"We have tried everything John, the kid won't budge Vic tried to get in there but it just made things worse-"

"Give me a little space and get these guys out, poor kids terrified of people best not having seven of us in here." He makes a general head gesture towards the team of four forensic scientists working in the room who quickly leave on Jody's command. "Okay you two stay right here and we will see what happens." He slowly approaches the cage whilst crouched to the floor.

Small whimpers can be heard from the cage as the boy's body stiffens as John creeps closer, he gingerly throws a cracker towards the boy who merely flinches at the object. He stops six feet from the cage and sits on the floor not saying a word. He attempts to move forwards towards the cage but the boy presses himself closer to the bars, printing the metal into his already scarred skin.

"Like I said John, the kid won't budge; we will only get him out by scaring him senseless-"

"Kids a skinwalker right?" John interrupted Jody before she could explain anymore of a ridiculous plan.

"As far I can tell, but-"

"I have an idea, I don't know if it's going to work but it's worth a shot," As he spoke, John stepped back as to not further intimidate the child, he gently removed his jacket and started to remove his shirt in order to preserve his clothes as he shifted. However before he could lift the item of his head the child scrambled from his cage, stumbling over his shaking limbs. John stood in disbelief as the kid knelt in front of him, legs neatly folded under his thin frame, hands resting on his spindly legs; he looks back towards Jody and Vic hoping they have some form of answers regarding the child's strange behavior.

He moves back to meet Jody as she beckons him, "We have a suspicion he was used as some form of sexual toy... some of the things we found in the rooms upstairs really back up those suspicions, my guess is that he is merely doing what he has been told for years; presenting himself to avoid punishment," The adults look towards the shaking body, concern covering their features.

John leaves the two cops and gently walks towards the child, crouching low not to scare him any more than he already obviously is. "Hey there, do you know English?" He sits with his legs crossed in front of the boy, slouching in attempt to see his face; a small stuttered nod is all John gets as an answer. "Okay that's great, do you know what a police officer is?" The boy shakes his head; John notices his delicate fingers digging onto the skin of his thighs. "That's alright I can tell you, my friends behind me here are police officers, they take bad people away and help good people like you," He makes a gesture towards the two adults stood by the door of the room, just in case the kid does look up. "Have you ever left this house before?" A brief pause followed by a shake of the head, "Well then we will have to change that won't we, what do you think? Do you want to leave this place?"

"No," A whisper barely there, but it came from the boy none the less.

"Why not?"

"M-master angry, h-hurts"

"Remember what is said about the police officers? He was a bad man and they took him away, he won't be angry with you I promise, we won't let him hurt you." John tried to keep his voice calm but rage flowed deep, the kid was scared he didn't want to leave because he thought he would get in trouble, obviously punishment was a regular thing in this basement. "Do you want another cracker? My friend said you really liked them." For the first time the boy looked up at John, his eyes wide filled with hope as he quickly nodded his head, gaze fixed upon the packet of crackers Victor was handing John.

As soon as the boy had the food he retreated to the cage snatching up the discarded cracker from John's earlier attempts of tempting the child out, the boy used his body to protectively cover his food, giving John a good look of his scarred back. He quickly noticed the boy picking every last crumb from the floor and sighing when the food was gone.

"Hey why don't you come back out here? I'm sure it's better than in there." The boy shuffled from the cage and resumed his position in front of John. "That'a boy, see it's much better out here ain't it?" A swift nod. "Do you have any family? Anyone we could contact maybe?" The boy lifted a shaky arm and pointed towards the cage adjacent to his own.

"A deceased female was found in that cage, looked to be late thirties from what we could tell, no identification has been found yet, my boys are going through paperwork upstairs but I doubt we will find much." Jody helpfully added to the one sided conversation between John and the boy.

"Was she your mother?" The boy nodded again a couple small tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that son." John leaned to the side to reach for his jacket, the boy's eyes curiously following and filling with confusion when he pushed the clothing in the boy's direction. "You look cold; take the jacket it will keep you warm." The boy flinched as the jacket came closer, "I promise nothing bad will happen it's just to keep you warm."

The boy held the jacket in his hands and looked up to John, "D-don't know how...N-not smart,"

His heart sank, "Don't worry I got it," John reached around the kid's shoulders and placed the clothing over his frame choosing to ignore the small flinch, it was at least three sizes to big but it was warm and the kid needed something. "How about we think of getting out of here now? You can come with me if you want; I have two sons around your age, you can meet them, you can play with them if you want; feel the grass between your toes, the sun on your skin... What d'you say?" The boy looked back towards the cage he was found in and the cage his mother had been kept in before turning back to John and giving a delicate nod. "Great!"

John stood and turned to face the boy, "Do you have a name?" A confused worried look crossed the boys face as he stayed kneeling on the floor, "It's alright you can tell us." John reassured the boy.

"C-Castiel"

"Well then Castiel, this is Jody and Victor and my name is John. Why don't you come over here, s'probably hurting your knees sitting like that," Castiel rushed to stand but ran back to his cage before turning to the adults, clutching a beige blanket in his arms he then hobbled over to them standing close to John's back with downcast eyes.

After a quick glance towards Castiel and the blanket in his arms John pulled his phone from the pocket in his jeans and dialed home.

"Hey Sammy, can you pass the phone to your mum for me... that'a boy... Hi Darlin, sorry I was gone this morning but there was a bust that Vic and Jody needed me at... I know I know but it's my duty you know that honey. Anyway I have a huge favor to ask you, could you make up a spare room... You know I'm careful but Castiel needs somewhere to go, I'm sure you will love him... Thank you Honey I owe you one... Great, can you also keep the boys out'a the way? I know they mean well but we need some space first... Okay see you then, love you, bye."

"Um M-Mr John?"

"Huh, yeah?" John was caught by surprise as the boy looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"Um why speak to brick?"

"A brick? Oh you mean this?" John held up the phone as Castiel nodded. "It's called a cell phone, it helps me talk to people that are far away, sometimes hundreds of miles, I was speaking to my wife just then, she is going to make up a bed for you so you don't have to go to a crappy shelter for a few weeks."

The boy seemed to process the information for a moment before replying, "Oh."

"Can you guys handle it here if I take this one?" Jody and Victor both nodded, Jody giving a small smile to Castiel, "Don't hesitate to call if you need me you hear-"

"Your forgetting who the sheriff is John; you ain't even supposed to be here." Jody raised her eyebrows as she began to herd John and Castiel from the basement, doing her best not to scare the boy.

"I'm sure you can handle it without me, but in case you can't-"

"Don't make me use my mom voice on you John Winchester. I will, pack alpha or not!" Castiel clung to John's arm through the entire conversation, obviously worried of the domineering tones of the alpha's voices.

He stayed plastered to John's side the entire walk from the basement and through the house, worried whines escaped his throat as an investigator passed by. Once at the door Castiel's eyes grew wide and darted from all objects, things he had obviously never seen before filled his sight, cars catching the early morning sunlight, birds waking from their nests, people talking to one another.

John felt rushed breath on his shoulder and looked around to see Castiel's hands shaking, "You see all the metal things parked Castiel? Those are called cars, we use them to get somewhere quickly without having to run, and mine is by the line of trees over there, the black one. Do you want to go have a look?" Castiel continued to look around the front yard before nodding quickly, "Okay great, if you want to stop at any point just say," and with that John stepped outside the house, Castiel following close behind on shaking limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the feedback for the first chapter guys! I thought 11 kudos was good let alone 83! I was so inspired to write a new chapter so here it is, I should have been revising for upcoming exams but who cares anyway.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave some feedback!
> 
> (p.s. I am editing this on the tail end of a concussion so any mistakes I would really appreciate if they were pointed out, I will keep checking it again though)

John chose a path to the side of the commotion on the front lawn, Castiel had never stepped out of the house before; it was probably best not overwhelm the poor boy. Many didn't spare a second glance, too busy chatting about the rumors surrounding the house with coffee's in hand as the two shuffled past with Castiel staying close enough to John that warm breath was felt on his shoulder, police were too busy with their own work to care but those who did catch a glimpse of the boy didn't cause a scene trusting Jody's judgment to let the kid go with John. They had made it half way across the grass, quite an achievement for someone never having even seen the front lawn before but too soon to think they would make it to the car without any problems.

Castiel suddenly stopped, confirming John's suspicions, he looked around to see the boy crouching down and staring intently at the green blades below him, John kept his distance as to let the boy discover the outside world on his own but shifted his stance to see what had fascinated Castiel. His forehead creased as he noticed the dandelion between the boys bare feet, he should probably get him some proper clothes, however the flower and his bare feet are not what he has focused on; crawling up Castiel's finger is a small bee it looks as fascinated as the boy does.

The first genuine smile pulls at Castiel's lips as the bee's small legs tickle his finger, John swore he even noticed the small shake of his shoulders as Castiel chuckled, probably the first laugh in many years.

"Do you know what it is?" Castiel jumped as John broke the silence, a tug of guilt held tight inside every time he scared the boy.

"Uh, um b-bee?" The boy looked unsure as he phrased his answer into a question as best his limited literate skills would allow him.

"Yeah, we have a bee hive near our back yard; I can get one of my boys to show it to you-" Castiel's eyes gleamed as he stood up quickly, dislodging the bee from his finger an agitated buzz as it flew away.

"Really?" The boy beamed with hope but quickly shut himself down, "s-sorry, should not speak; interrupted alpha..." Castiel looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself.

"You don't need to feel guilty for being excited; you can talk when you want to Castiel," John refrained from giving the boy a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, physical contact seemed to be a sensitive subject for the time being.

"But alpha-"

"You don't need to call me alpha either, John is perfectly fine." Castiel seemed baffled by the lack of respect John required to use in address, he nodded as if to seem disappointed in himself but John soon stopped him. "Why don't we get in the car and I can take you to see my home, meet my family and the pack when you're ready?" Castiel looked down to the flower the bee had been resting on with sad eyes as he leaned down to pick up the beige blanket he had mistakenly dropped in his previous excitement.

There were no further interruptions as they made their way to the parked vehicle, although Castiel's attention was frequently pulled away by something, be it a plant or a strange bird in the sky, he found them all equally fascinating.

John breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached the car; thankfully no one had stopped them to ask pointless questions that could easily be directed to the sheriff. Castiel showed equal fascination with the car as he had other objects but he also showed caution, clearly the metal object was new to the boy's eyes.

"Do you want to get in? Then we can get going; get away from this place." Castiel nodded sharply and started making his way to the back of the car; he stopped by the trunk of the car and looked cautiously back to John. Maybe he had seen a car before. "What you doing son?" Castiel jumped as John spoke.

"Don't know h-how-"

"How to what?" John raised an eyebrow in confusion as the kid stumbled over his words.

"O-Open...Do as told, get in car." And then the ball dropped, the kid had seen a car before but had always been shoved in the boot, some digging definitely needed to be done in the house, how the man had got away with this for so long baffled John.

"You're riding up front Castiel; remember things are better now-"

"B-but dirty! Make unclean!" The boy dropped the blanket in his panic; his eyes flew wide arms trying to grab at thin air.

"Trust me it will be fine, you aren't being shoved in the trunk, not on my watch," Castiel's face was riddled with confusion he looked between the trunk and the man before him unsure of where to move next. Eventually John decided to move around the car and open the door to direct Castiel into the car the boy went willingly although it didn't go unnoticed how he tried to clean himself before sitting on the seat.

John found himself glancing in the Castiel's direction every couple of minutes; although he didn't speak or move an inch it was obvious the boy was uncomfortable with the situation; his gaze was fixed on his hands that tightly held the beige blanket, his feet placed perfectly in the foot well although the slight shake of his legs was an obvious indicator it was an unnatural position and he was straining the muscles in an attempt to look presentable. Ten minutes into the drive, John decided to break the silence surrounding them and start up a possibly one sided conversation.

"So Castiel, how old are you? You look about my eldest son's age; he's seventeen going on eighteen in the coming winter." He quickly glanced at the boy who had looked up in surprise of being talked too.

"Mother said was s-sixteen,"

"I knew I wasn't far off, when's your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah you know, once a year you celebrate on the day of the month you were born, sort of congratulations for making it another trip around the sun kind of thing."

"Do not understand? Never c-celebrate; no birthday." John looked over to the boy in disbelief, surly his mother could have celebrated a tiny bit, even if it was just a song.

"Well we will have to make you a birthday then won't we; it's the July tenth now so why don't we make this your birthday?" Castiel seemed to be confused by the idea but nodded in agreement anyway, obviously not wanting to upset John, a habit they would have to break sooner rather than later. "When we get home what do you want to do? We can show you your room, or you can have a nice hot meal, Mary has probably cooked breakfast for us, or we can go and explore the house and pack lands if you want, it's your choice."

"Please no choose Mr John, do as told, not choose... P-please," Obviously it was going to be harder to break the habit than John had hoped.

"Well I will help you on it this time then, but you will have to make the decisions on your own in the future okay?" A quick nod, Castiel's full attention was on him now as a look of relief crossed his features, "If Mary has made some breakfast then we will have some of that, I don't want you to make yourself sick so if you don't want to eat some of it then leave it we won't mind, it won't go to waste, my boys will eat it when they come down for their own. After breakfast we can go up to your room, have a look around and get comfortable and if you feel up to it we can go and explore afterwards, okay?"

"Yes al- um M-Mr John." Although the boy spoke in agreement John could tell from the tone that there was something bothering the boy however the next couple of hours were going to be stressful enough, he didn't want Castiel to be any more stressed than needed.

"Okay great, we are almost there now, just a couple more minutes." The remainder of the journey fell into silence; Castiel looked out of the window, blanket clutched tight to his chest, his breathing started to fall hard and sharp the closer they got to the house. John noticed pack members emerging from their houses and heading for the nearby trees to let their wolves have a run in the early sunshine, he also noticed Castiel shrink away from the window whenever someone curiously looked at the car for too long or gave the pack alpha a friendly wave.

Time seemed to almost stop when John pulled the impala into the driveway and cut off the engine, the sound of Castiel haggard breaths were the loudest thing inside the vehicle. The boy didn't move he stayed stock still in his seat, waiting to be told what to do next, obviously this was all new to him; freewill wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"So you ready? I'm sure you will love it here once you get to know the place, there are plenty of kids on this block you can meet, once you get to know Dean a bit I'm sure he will be more than happy to take you to meet some of them." He waited for a sound of approval from the boy but nothing came, after deciding Castiel wasn't going to reply John opened the door and pulled himself from the car, wincing at a sudden stiffness in his back. Castiel rushed to get out of the car and stand by John's side, stumbling over his bare feet as he did so, he leaned down into the car to get a few things giving Castiel an opportunity to take in his surroundings, hoping it would ease his nerve a little.

"Ready to go?" He looked down in time to catch the brief widen of Castiel's eyes before a quick nod as the boy pulled the blanket closer to his chest. "Anytime you want to stop or anything don't you hesitate to tell me okay?" Castiel nodded again, it was obvious to John that the boy was scared about what could be waiting inside and no amount of reassuring would convince him otherwise.

As they made slow progress Castiel stayed behind John, close to his back, hoping desperately that the alpha would protect him in this new environment, he his gaze fixed between John's shoulders and the floor behind the alphas feet not wanting to take note of anything that may seem to be a threat to the small teen. Castiel was unaware of how close they were to the door and was startled when he bumped into John's broad shoulders, he babbled his apologies not realizing John had turned around and was now looking at the boys face.

"It's okay Castiel, I didn't tell you we were stopping you have nothing to apologize for." The boy took in a shaky breath, John took that as his cue to continue, "Anyway we can go inside now or we can sit out here for a bit-"

"P-please inside," John nodded quickly as he turned to open the door into the house.

Almost everything inside was silent, the boys were still in their beds upstairs, the only sound being Mary clattering pans in the kitchen only making a small attempt not to wake the boys, Castiel flinched as the door closed behind them, short sharp breaths escaped his throat as he scanned the area for any possible lurking pack members. Noticeable panic swept through the boy as John took of his shoes pushing them slightly to the side Castiel made a tattered attempt to wipe his bare feet on the door mat, only managing to further spread the dirt across the soles of both feet. The older man jerked his head around as Castiel dropped to the floor, his forehead creased as he looked down at the boy, Castiel sat with his left foot crossed over his right thigh a spit covered palm rubbing at the sole of the foot.

"Hey you don't need to worry about that Castiel, we don't mind about dirt on the carpet," A quite voice as to not alert the boys there was a new person in the house, although they would smell him as soon as they were awake, but Castiel needed some space for now though.

"But make dirty!"

"Trust me kid, Sam and Dean come running through here with wet, muddy paws, we really don't mind," Castiel nodded as he stood up, although John didn't miss the small attempt Castiel made to wipe his feet but chose not to say anything instead opting for leading the boy to the kitchen where Mary was happily humming whilst scrambling eggs. "Hey Honey-"

"John! You startled me, I didn't hear you come in," Mary turned to give her husband a peck on the lips, not yet noticing Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake the boys; we need some space for a couple hours,"

"Well I have just finished breakfast; I didn't know what Castiel liked so I made a bit of everything and he can take his pick," an honest smile graced Mary's features as she turned back to the scrambled eggs, equally dishing them into three portions on the awaiting plates. "Where is he by the way?" Mary turned back around and stopped as she saw Castiel nervously shuffling by the door, a genuine kind smile pulling on her lips "Oh hello Dear, I didn't see you there," Mary seemed to stop mid sentence as she turned back to John with a scowl on her face, "Did you not think to give him some clothes? Poor boy looks like a walking ice cube bless him."

"Well I don't exactly a spare set of teenager's clothes around with me-"

"No excuses, run upstairs and grab some clothes from both boys and we'll see what fits best, we'll head into town and get him some of his own soon," Mary gently pushed John towards the door leading back to the front of the house, Castiel in his confusion of where to go merely pushed himself back into the corner of the kitchen, blanket clutched close to his chest in shaking arms. Mary obviously noticed as she was looking at him with an apologetic look on her face, "Castiel dear, do you want a drink to go with breakfast? I'm sorry if we startled you back then, we don't want you to feel unwelcome or anything like that, John has just popped upstairs to grab some clothes, hopefully they will fit okay until we can go and buy you some more-"

"N-no! Not spend money, not deserve!" Mary cocked her head in confusion as she processed Castiel's first words spoken to her.

"Why do you not deserve clothes dear?" Castiel pulled the blanket tighter, one hand scratching roughly at John's jacket covering his arms he kept his eyes low, not daring to look the alphas wife in the eye.

"Make car and floor dirty, n-not worth money, don't need clothes!" Mary's eye's fell as she realized what the boy meant.

"Oh my dear, of course you are worth buying clothes for, no one minds if the floors have a bit of dirt on them, my boys haven’t touched a vacuum in their lives and with the amount of mud they bring in here as well," Mary shook her head as an amused smile broke from her lips, as she giggled to herself Castiel's eyes lit up.

"Can clean, Master says good at cleaning!" Castiel sounded almost hopeful as he lifted his head slightly, eyes gleaming with his idea; Mary knew she wasn't going to convince the boy otherwise, it was obvious that he was determined to earn his keep.

It was then that John chose to re-enter the room with a pile of clothes hanging from his arm, he looked over at Castiel with confusion on his face but decided not to say anything instead opting for dropping the clothes over a chair picking out certain items.

"I think Dean's sweat pants will be the best fit, probably a bit big round the middle but there is a string to tie it with so that'll work and probably Sammy's shirt will work better; Dean's got a bigger build than Castiel so I recon it would be too baggy, but try them on and we'll see." John pulled out a selection of clothes from the pile placing a new pair of underwear and some socks on top before walking towards Castiel arms outstretched for the boy to take the items. Castiel tried his best to take the pile of clothing, admittedly some things almost fell but he managed to keep hold of the entire outfit, "There's a bathroom just through that door if you want to change in there and use the toilet or anything-" As John pointed towards the slightly open door he remembered Castiel's trouble with the coat back in the basement of the old house, "Do you think you can put it all on or will you need a bit of help?" Castiel's face gave John the answer he needed, the boy had no idea what went where, and as he spoke he noticed Castiel observing his clothing, trying as best he could to match the items in his arms with what John was wearing. "Don't worry son I'll help you, there's nothing to be ashamed of," He lead the way to the bathroom, leaving Mary to finish breakfast preparations in the kitchen as he helped Castiel change into the clothes.

When the excited the bathroom Castiel had a slightly cleaner face, he was dressed in the clothes John had picked out even though the sweat pants were a little large around the boys waist Castiel appeared to be mesmerized at the fact that he was wearing clothes although still carrying his blanket he looked almost completely different, no one would have guessed he had merely come into the house fifteen minutes ago wearing nothing but John's coat with dirt covering his entire body.

Mary smiled as she expertly carried three plates over to the table setting them down gently and turning back to John and Castiel, "Breakfast is ready if you boys want to come eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you made it to the end again, hopefully not to bad, no?
> 
> Comments, Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions! It all encourages me to do more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hopefully I haven't written this badly :3 
> 
> (the alpha/beta/omega thing will be explained at some point just not when I have a concussion)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I can't believe the kudos this got for the first two chapters, (it's a lot of kudos for me anyway)! I love you all so much! 
> 
> I have wanted to write the third chapter for so long but I have exams which are almost over now so more time for writing, anyway please enjoy the newest chapter, hopefully I haven't ruined it with bad writing or mistakes.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, anything encourages me to write some more.

Castiel stood silently in the kitchen whilst Mary poured cups of coffee for herself and John, there were three plates of food on the table maybe one was for one of the 'boys' John repeatedly referred too, surely they wouldn't waste that much food on him; John was very different to Master but Castiel still watched with a worried expression. He was unsure of what he was allowed to do in this house; his repetitive day to day routine had been turned on its head with no warning or explanation as to why and now he was in a new house, there were new people and he didn't know what they wanted from him.

John seemed like a nice man but those didn't exist. Not in Castiel's life anyway. Surely it wouldn't be long before he told Castiel to get on his knees or hit him for not doing things right, he would want to use Castiel in some way all alpha's who came down to the cage did.

Master said he was useless for most other things. He always did things wrong, he said Castiel was stupid like that. 'Only good for taking cock; stupid whore', Master would repeat the words on every beat of the whip or item he found close when Castiel messed up. He tempted himself from the thoughts of the pain, opting instead to study the room he was in, unsure of what he was required to do as John had given no instructions after clothing the boy and moving back into the kitchen.

The clothes felt strange, he had never worn socks before and they clung to his feet but were much warmer than standing bare footed on the tiles, a feeling he had never experienced before, Castiel had always been left without protection for his feet; he rarely left Master's house so there was no need for shoes or socks. The trousers felt strange also, they belonged to one of John's sons; Castiel would give them back as soon as he could he didn't want to anger the young alpha of the house by taking what wasn't his, he shouldn't dirty them before even meeting the young alpha either, that would surely ensure a beating.

Master said he doesn't deserve clothes; clothes were for the people that mattered.

Castiel was broken from his thoughts after hearing his name spoken with a questioning tone, John was looking expectantly in his direction a wave of guilt pushed through the boy, he shouldn't ignore the alpha of the house; he has been only good to Castiel. "Come sit son, food will get cold if you're gonna stand there all day." Castiel jumped forward, not wanting to disrespect John and Mary's kindness by letting the food they had nicely provided go cold, he nervously stumbled towards the table unsure whether he was expected to kneel on the floor or not, he started to drop to the floor but a hand falling on his shoulder stopped his movements. The hand caused a flinch through Castiel's body and he looked up nervously, fear of having done something wrong illuminated his features, John only gave an apologetic look before he pushed the empty chair out with a foot and made a vague had gesture towards the seat before he spoke, "You can sit in the chair Castiel, no one will make you kneel for food son." The boy tried to cover the surprise on his face; Master had never let him sit in a chair to eat before. Chairs were for people that mattered.

Castiel was astonished at the amount food on the plate, he had never seen so much; he had only ever been fed scraps from Masters meal, if he was lucky already chewed bones or scraps dropped on the floor were given to him in a bowl, food that wasn't good enough for Master fell into Castiel's empty stomach. If he was not so lucky a few dry crusts of bread were thrown in the direction of his cage often they were too far for him to reach and he could only watch longingly as mold grew on the bread making it inedible, Master would beat him for wasting food when he returned.

He edged nervously into the chair, watching as John smiled and then started eating from his own plate, he used two metal items to pick the food from the plate and place it in his mouth, Master and his guests used them during meals as well; a luxury only for those who mattered. Mary did the same but paused when she noticed Castiel studying the utensils in her hand, he quickly flicked his gaze back down to his hands knotted under the table not wanting to disrespect an alpha by looking somewhere he shouldn't, an omega was supposed to keep their eyes down.

"Castiel dear, are you alright?" Mary had gently placed her knife and fork on the sides of the plate, a light palm was placed on Castiel's right arm, a flinch of fear causing her to remove the hand, she wore an apologetic look on her features. When Castiel remained silent she spoke again, "its okay you can tell us, we won't be angry."

"Too m-much, can't-" Castiel paused but then spoke again when his eyes fell on the eating utensils, "Not know u-um, not use be-before-"

"Don't worry Castiel, you don't have to eat it all if you don't want to; we didn't know what you liked so you have a bit of everything there-"

"B-But waste!" Castiel's eyes were flown wide again; he flicked his gaze from John to Mary and back again not wanting a beating for ignoring an act of kindness.

"Honestly Castiel, anything that is left will be eaten by one of the boys you don't have to worry about wasting anything," Castiel said no more, he nodded quickly before curiously picking up the metal items by the plate, imitating the way in which John and Mary held them. "You can use them if you like but we don't mind if you eat with your hands, we don't bother with manners all that much here," John picked up the cutlery and smiled in Castiel's direction before continuing his breakfast, the boy watched curiously as he attempted to copy the way in which John used the items.

Castiel was clumsy with his movements; his body fell rigid each time he dropped something, he waited for the thump of a fist against his prominent cheek bone but when nothing came he would shakily pick them up and try again. He repeatedly dropped items of cutlery creating a loud clatter as they bounced off of the side of the plate; small whimpers escaped his throat each time, loud noises usually meant pain.

He tried every item arranged on the plate, he ate only one or two bites from each item however he enjoyed the buttered toast more than anything; he had only ever eaten buttered toast when Master was in a good mood and threw him scraps, it was by far his favorite food he had tried but it was a luxury he was often denied.

John and Mary had cleared their plates by the time Castiel finished, he felt a wave of guilt flow through him for making them wait, the adults didn't seem to mind however as they were talking idly over their coffees as Castiel nibbled at the toast. He didn't know when the next meal would come so he was going to try and get as much off the plate as he could before the food was taken away. Castiel kept his eyes downcast as he finished eating, he had left much of the food kindly given surely John would be angry at the waste maybe he would beat Castiel like Master did, he didn't like the beatings but he didn't want to feel sick after eating too much food, a beating was the lesser of two evils.

Castiel didn't get the time to think however as gentle thumping from the hallway altered his attention, over many years in the basement Castiel had become extremely attuned to the sound of feet on stairs. It sounded like an alpha, young but still strong. He wasn't given much chance to panic as the young alpha soon appeared in the kitchen doorway; half lidded eyes and sleep tousled hair accompanied the boy, Castiel cast his eyes down as he noticed the young alpha was only half dressed, a shirt that read 'ACDC' and underwear were all that covered the boys frame.

"Morning Honey, you're up early-"

"Didn't think you knew this time'a day son," John chuckled as the young alpha faked a laugh as he walked through the kitchen, sleepy eyes looking in all directions hoping to find something edible.

"Dean I haven't made any breakfast for you boys yet, I wasn't expecting you up for at least another couple hours yet," Mary turned towards 'Dean' as she spoke, a slight smile pulling at her mouth at his disappointment, he soon masked it however.

"I'm sure I'll find something you don't have to cook for us all the time mom," Dean shuffled through the kitchen opening and closing cupboards as he went in search of his breakfast. All the while Castiel remained stock still, unsure of what he was expected to do in the presence of the new alpha. "Oh Mom have you see my sweats? I couldn't find 'em-"

"Awfully observant aren't you son?" John had a glimmer of disappointment etched into his voice.

"Wha-"

"Dean son, this is Castiel," John made a gesture in the boys direction however Castiel didn't see the encouraging smile John gave as his head was down, again focused intently on his hands knotted under the table. "He is going to be staying with us for a while so he needed some clothes, we assumed you wouldn't mind, your usually padding around in the woods most days. Anyway I would like for you to not crowd the boy please, he's been through enough, and he doesn't need your constant harassment-"

"Hey that's not-" John cut Dean off before he could continue, eyes falling into a glare as his son tried to interrupt him.

"Do you understand?

"Yeah whatever," Dean had been making himself a sandwich as he spoke to his father, he dropped it onto a plate and made his way to the table, sitting in the only seat available next to Castiel with very little grace. Castiel kept his eyes down, he was still unsure of this alpha but he tried to sneak a glance in the direction of the half clothed teenager. Dean's underwear had stretched as he sat in the chair, leaving very little to the imagination, a slight blush came over Castiel's cheeks when he noticed the alpha's well defined crotch, he had seen many alphas naked in his life and thought little of it but Dean seemed different, he didn't appear to want Castiel to present for him but the thought of Dean mounting him excited Castiel's inner wolf.

"So Cas, how come you ain't got any clothes?" Dean spoke through bites of his sandwich, only making a mild attempt to not spit food everywhere.

"W-will give back; not keep!" Castiel frantically attempted to assure the alpha he would return the clothes, he didn't deserve clothes anyway, why John would insist on covering his body was beyond him; maybe he found Castiel's marked skin disgusting?

"No man it's alright, I was just curious," Dean shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, obviously not as interested in the conversation as he had originally been.

"Oh um, not deserve clothes-"

"Huh? How can you not deserve-"

"Dean! I will fill you in later, for now just shut up and eat your breakfast," The young alpha didn't say anymore, John had made it clear he wasn't to push the matter anymore. Breakfast had a tense atmosphere after that, the tight feeling of the air held tight over the four members seated at the table, John and Mary continued to nurse their coffees and Dean ate his sandwich, however Castiel couldn't help but feel it was his fault, Dean was asking him questions and he was too stupid to answer them properly.

"S-sorry," Castiel kept his eyes down, he had already caused the alpha to snap angrily at his son, he didn't want to make things worse; he attempted to keep his breathing steady and quiet but when no one at the table said anything a deafening silence enveloped the kitchen.

Mary was first to speak, she leaned in towards Castiel in an attempt to see his face, "Why are you sorry Castiel? You have done nothing wrong, there is no need to apologize," Mary had a note of concern in her voice, maybe she really did care.

"Stupid,"

"My dear you aren't stupid, why would you say such a thing? Mary focused he sole attention on the boy beside her but refrained from touching him as a previous gesture had shown it would only distress the boy further. "And that is nothing to apologize for either,"

"But M-Master-"

"Remember this is a different place son, no one is your Master here. We are your friends; your family is you would give us the pleasure." John spoke with a kind voice, something he neglected when snapping at Dean only moments ago, it reassured Castiel slightly; maybe it wasn't so bad here.

"Friends?" He was baffled by the idea; no one had ever wanted to be his friend, most just wanted an obedient hole for the night, something to fuck into and not have to worry about the consequences, after all Castiel was used to it. Night after night he would entertain Masters guests, either one at a time or as many as he could manage, Castiel didn't have friends he was just a 'bitch to be fucked' in Master's words.

No more was said after that.

It wasn't long before Dean had finished the food from Castiel's plate and was heading towards a door Castiel had not yet seen through, Dean didn't talk to him much, he seemed to be in a bad mood after noticing Castiel was wearing his clothes, he would give them back as soon as possible.

"I'm taking Sammy to the lake for a bit; don't know when we will be back-"

"Be careful son, s'been a lot of hikers up these parts recently wouldn't want you scaring them," A look of mock hurt crossed Dean's features followed by a smile as he turned to exit the house, "Where is Sammy?" John's concern for the boy who hadn't shown his face for breakfast yet was obvious in his voice.

"Don't go getting your panties in a twist, he's already out here, he went to see if Charlie wants to come too-"

"Be careful dear, don't be too late back," Mary waved Dean out the door before turning back to the table to clean up the plates and mugs used by the family, Castiel jumped from his seat to assist her but was waved away, "Don't you worry about this honey, I am more than capable of cleaning a few dishes, why don't you get John to show you to your room?" he looked between the two adults, John was still sat at the table, surely they weren't giving him a room? Why would they waste such a privilege on Castiel?

"Come on then son," John was up and out of his seat heading back through the door they had entered the kitchen through, to the boys shock John started climbing the stairs, was he not being pushed the basement? Wouldn't be an eyesore if he were allowed upstairs? "Come on up Castiel, the rooms up here," he hurried up the stairs after John, stumbling in his haste on the first few ledges. He followed the alpha until they reached a closed door half way down the hallway, John had pointed out which door was which as they passed at least 4 other doors before John pushed his way inside Castiel's room.

The boy struggled to contain his shock, behind the door lay a large room, furniture lining the walls and a large bed in the center of the room underneath a window with a view of the forest, his eyes scanned every item but he did not see any items that covered the walls of Master's rooms. Castiel looked to John in confusion, something so extravagant couldn't be given to him without payment he should do something to repay the alpha's kindness. Castiel quickly dropped to his knees in front of the alpha and raised his shaking hands to the belt that held up the man's trousers and he attempted to unbuckle the leather, surely this could cover some of the repayment, he had no money or belongings to give, and this was the only way he knew to thank someone.

Without warning hands latched onto his arms heaving him from the floor until he was standing almost at eye level with John, had he done something wrong? A stern look covered the alphas face, Castiel flinched backwards he had made the alpha of the house angry; he didn't want to be punished. "Castiel," John made a weak attempt to speak with a stern voice but still but ended in a sigh, "Come and sit on the bed for me and we will have a little talk okay?" Castiel shuffled quickly to the bed and sat on the end, posture upright feet together just like Master had taught him, he had angered the alpha; he didn't want a more severe beating.

"Look, you were born into slavery, the man with the yellow eyes, 'Master' as you called him; everything he has taught you is very wrong. You are not required to present yourself to anyone anymore or kneel for anyone, we don’t need that from you," A large hand rubbed down John's face before he continued, "My son's and I may be alphas but that does not mean in any way we are above you, you will never be pushed into anything sexual in this house, you will be treated like a human being, and that means you will receive good meals, a room of your own and the freedom to play like a youth should. What that man did to you all your life was wrong, no one should grow into a life like that, and no one should have to live like that." Castiel could only nod, he didn't understand why everything was changing so quickly, just yesterday he was being mounted by an unknown alpha but today he has been given a meal and a room of his own.

Things weren't supposed to change like this, Castiel didn't deserve all the goodness shown by the alpha and his family; he didn't deserve to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you made it to the end of the chapter hopefully that means you liked it and didn't abandon it... I hope.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some feedback! (comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, anything encourages me to write some more.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very very sorry... I didn't realize it had been over a month since the last chapter... I wish I had made a longer one now :/
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> (feedback is wonderful)

Castiel didn't understand why this family were being so kind to him, no one besides his own mother had ever asked how he felt or given him the freedom of choice but John had allowed him to stay in the room for as long as he liked. In this house Castiel was treated equally; a foreign concept for the boy. At first he had only stood motionless, waiting for someone to enter the room and demand him to kneel however no such person came. After deciding that maybe John had been telling the truth the boy decided to explore the cupboards and drawers he kept one steady eye on the door in case someone came in. He didn't expect anything to be in the drawers, maybe some training aids or a collar but he was shocked to find books and blankets in the storage spaces, he dared not touch the items though in fear of punishment for doing something he shouldn't have. Surely they couldn't be for him, he couldn't even read.

Fifteen minutes had passed since John left and Castiel started to feel the slight need to use the bathroom, he hadn't been since the night before, however he hadn't found a bucket in the room and he only knew of the toilet near the kitchen where he had gotten dressed earlier, he was unsure if he was allowed to leave the room but surely there would be a greater punishment for urinating on the carpet than finding a bathroom, he didn't even know if he was allowed to use a bathroom, John hadn't mentioned that, Master said toilets were for the people that mattered. He could look through the rooms upstairs but he feared of going somewhere he shouldn't, Castiel paced the room unsure of what to do, he didn't understand the freedom of choice, everything was new and different from what he was used to.

Eventually he stood on shaky limbs and slowly made his way down to the kitchen; no one appeared to be in the house so he was able to scurry down the stairs and through the hallway unnoticed and as quiet as he could manage. As he reached the kitchen Castiel skidded to a halt, unused to the slippery feeling of socks on a wooden floor; Mary was humming to herself as she washed dishes over by the opposite wall, she appeared to be oblivious to the boy standing in the doorway although it wasn't as if he made himself known. In fear of punishment he shrunk behind the door frame weighing up his options, he thought of dashing into the bathroom but Mary would most likely intercept him when he left again, Castiel therefore decided to wait in the room John had given him, maybe he would return soon and allow him to use the toilet.

Before he could move however Mary turned around and jumped slightly as she noticed the boy hiding behind the door frame. "Oh hello dear, I didn't see you there," a smile fluttered across her face as she stepped towards Castiel but stopped as she noticed the obvious flinch, "Are you alright dear? Do you need anything? I'm sure I can help you out." Thankfully Mary didn't edge any further towards the boy, obviously she had thought better of scaring him any further; Castiel opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before finally deciding he should ask about the bathroom, Mary appeared not to be angry at Castiel for leaving his room maybe she wouldn't be angry about him using the toilet, those thoughts still didn't calm his nerves however.

"Um... M-Mrs Mary, need t-to use b-ba, um t- toi-" Castiel's breathing picked up, he had never asked to use the bathroom before and he struggled to form the unfamiliar words, it was only a matter of time before Mary would become frustrated with him and beat the boy for being so stupid.

"Do you need to use the toilet dear?" Mary waited patiently for an answer from Castiel; he nodded his head quickly and kept his eyes to the floor, ashamed of her having to finish his sentence for him. "You don't need to ask dear, there is a bathroom just across the hall from your room but you are more than welcome to use the one just through the door there," Mary pointed towards the door Castiel had changed in earlier, he nodded again and fled towards the door, not noticing the slight smile drift across Mary's face. He took a moment to calm his breathing before relieving himself, Mary was kind he hoped desperately it would stay that way; maybe she was only being this kind because John wasn't there. He wondered what kind of alpha John was, he had shouted at Dean when eating breakfast, maybe he was ill-tempered, impatient possibly.

Mary had returned to washing dishes by the time Castiel exited the bathroom, she glanced towards him as Castiel carefully clicked the door closed, "is there anything else you would like honey? I can fix you some food or a drink if you are thirsty-" He knew he shouldn't have but Castiel interrupted Mary.

"N-not need," Castiel glanced around the kitchen before taking a deep breath, "Master s-said good um g-good cleaner, um can h-help." He wrapped his hands in front of him, keeping eyes to the floor; maybe they wouldn't beat him if he cleaned for them.

"If you would like to help dear that would be wonderful, I know the boys won't be helping they are too busy chasing each other around in the backyard, I am always grateful for an extra hand." Castiel glanced out the window to see 'the boys' rolling around in the mud behind the house, the larger one jumped up and ran around the side of the house, the smaller one hot on his tail; Castiel's inner wolf whined with desperate want, they had never played before, he wondered what it would be like. When he came back to himself he turned his attention back to Mary who seemed to be thinking of something Castiel could do, "I know, on the table in the next room there is a vase of flowers, would you mind bringing these through for me? I think it's about time the water was changed." Mary pointed towards the open door in the hallway as she spoke, Castiel nodded and scurried towards the room, this was an easy task surely he couldn't do anything wrong here.

Castiel couldn't have been more wrong; he quickly found the dark colored glass vase containing beautiful purple flowers, the bees would like these flowers, he was careful to move the vase and held it tightly as he turned; he didn't want to damage something that looked precious to the kind family that had given him a home. He walked slowly into the hallway carefully calculating every step as turned towards the kitchen where Mary was waiting for him, he turned his back to the door and failed to notice the large wolf jumping up the steps and throwing his body into the door, the door swung open and crashed into the wall the loud noise scared Castiel causing his grip on the vase to slip.

In his panic Castiel tried to catch the glass object but only managed to knock it more until it hit the floor cracking into many pieces, the wolf had skidded to a halt eyes wide and tail down, Mary also came running into the hallway, panic in her eyes. Castiel had started to shake, he hadn't even been in the house a day and he had already broken a sentimental object, he would be lucky if he could walk after the beating he would receive for this. The boy dropped to the floor and hurried to pick up the mess of broken glass not worried about the shards of glass breaking his skin however froze when he heard Mary's raised voice.

"Don't touch that Castiel!" Castiel quickly sat back on his heels attempting to keep his shaking hands at bay as he folded them in his lap blood began to trickle from the cuts across his palms, he kept his head down and hoped desperately Mary would be kind and only give him a small punishment. "Dean Winchester what have I told you about that door! You come through the kitchen when you are like this!" The wolf 'Dean' dropped his head, ears flopping down as a low whine escape his throat, "Get upstairs and clean yourself up whilst I sort out things down here," Dean scurried up the stairs without a second glance, Castiel tried his best to stop the shaking rippling though his body but he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried, short gasps for breath were the only thing to be heard in the silence of the hallway.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-"                                                                            

"Castiel dear I'm not mad at you, please don't get yourself worked up so much, I hate to see you so scared, we aren't going to hurt you-"

"B-but I-" He was cut off a sob escaped his throat, tears started dripping from his eyes, "p-please don't, don't s-send back,"

"Castiel calm down dear, we aren't going to send you back to that place ever, especially over something so small as a broken vase," Mary spoke as calm as she could, "I'm not angry at you dear, Dean shouldn't be running through that door, he knows that, as does Sam for that matter." Mary reached back around the corner and returned with a pair of John's shoes, she placed them next to Castiel and he looked at them with confusion in his teary eyes, "I want you to put these on for me, I don't want you to hurt your feet on the glass," Castiel reached for the shoes as quick as his shaking arms would let him and slipped his feet into the shoes many sizes too big, trying desperately not to get blood on anything.

Mary led Castiel over to a chair next to the table; she guided him down into the seat before dashing to the sink and returning to carefully wipe his face and hands with a damp cloth, she didn't pay any attention to Dean as he inched into the kitchen, now dressed and in human form he still held his head low, worried of angering Mary again.

"Dean would you get a brush and clean up the glass for me," Although it may have seemed like a question Mary had given Dean a direct order that he dared not disobey.

"No!" Both Dean and Mary turned to face Castiel after the unexpected outburst, he had lunged forward but had hunched in over himself, unsure of what he should do next.

"What's the matter dear?" Mary looked between Castiel, Dean and the hallway, trying desperately to uncover the reason to the outburst. When Castiel said nothing and dropped to the floor Mary rushed forwards; barely a flinch on crossed the boys face as his knees hit the ground, something that worried Mary as she knelt in front of him. "Castiel dear, please look at me," When Castiel didn't move she gently placed a hand on the side of his face in a small attempt to draw his gaze up, however her hand flinched back again when Castiel froze and a whimper escaped his throat. "Oh god, Castiel dear I wasn't going to hurt you! I would never lay a bad hand on you," Mary seemed almost as upset as Castiel, the mere thought of abusing the boy sent chills through her body.

Castiel tried desperately to conceal his sobs; Master said it was a sign of weakness to cry, every tear earned a clap of the whip. He hadn't meant to shout at Mary and Dean, he would never disobey but he felt he should clean up the mess he made; Dean was the young alpha of the house he shouldn't have to clean up the stupid omega's mess. "I-I... I b-break... A-alpha not... Not clean," tears started to fall again, the family had been so kind so far and Castiel had ruined it by breaking their things and shouting at the young alpha and the pack alphas mate.

"Cas it wasn't your fault man, I should have known better than to run in through that door, we aren't allowed to use that door in wolf form but I was being stupid and playing with Sammy. I didn't mean to scare you, it was all my fault not yours," Dean tried his best to reassure the boy, it was obvious he was still unsure of Castiel's previous life by the note of confusion in his voice, Dean was thrown by Castiel's reaction but he thought better of asking questions.

"P-please, a-an accident"

"Castiel dear it wasn't your fault; it was only a cheap vase, we have plenty more we can use instead." Mary nodded towards the hallway, a silent indication for Dean to clean the broken glass away. Castiel followed Dean with his eyes, he attempted to tell the young alpha to stop but his mouth couldn't form the words.

Mary seated Castiel back on the chair, the sounds of glass being swept away broke the silence along with the occasional whimper; she asked his permission before touching him again, not wanting to startle the boy for a second time.

After ten minutes Mary had managed to calm Castiel enough for his whimpers to subside, she sat next to him allowing her presence to calm the boy's wolf. His inner animal ran almost purely on instincts and its whimpers of fear had been threatening to escape ever since the strange people took him from his home in Masters basement, the animal wasn't used to kindness it only knew pain and punishment, something like forgiveness was a foreign concept.

Without Mary being an omega like Castiel it would have been much longer before he had calmed, omegas provided a sense of calm and security to others. A pack without an omega was often unstructured; an alpha needed an omega mate if they were to lead the pack, without a calming anchor the alpha would often act more on their wolfs instincts, they would be violent and unpredictable. Omegas were the heart of a pack, without them it was unlikely the pack would survive, however some saw omegas as weak and impressionable, their heats and intoxicating smells also made them ideal for slavers, lone alphas and sometimes even a beta would pay good money for a night with an omega, at least double for a night with an omega in heat.

Castiel hadn't had a good start in life; he had only seen the worst in people, there was still much to teach the boy but it was a start that he accepted Mary's presence as a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't that good, I didn't really like this chapter... (I have no confidence in my writing if you haven't guessed)
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscribers are all greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start off by saying I am truly sorry for how long this took, I was so stuck on what to write for this chapter and I don't particularly like it to much but there are some people who are actually waiting for an update so I am updating for you guys...
> 
> (hopefully there shouldn't be any mistakes, but I am currently watching season 4 so I'm a little distracted)
> 
> Please enjoy, and leave some feedback :)

Dean had retreated upstairs soon after the incident; he made an effort to give Castiel as much space as possible even though he was still unaware of the boys past, but he chose not to approach the subject in a situation as delicate as the one that had unfolded in the kitchen not so long ago. Mary and Castiel sat in a comfortable silence at the table, the occasional sniffle from the boy would break that fragile silence but otherwise Mary chose not to push him into a conversation he clearly wouldn't be comfortable in, she wanted him to feel at ease before attempting to ask him anymore questions, even if it was something so simple as asking if he was hungry.

They sat for half an hour before she deemed the boy calm enough to offer him a drink or something to eat without panicking him, he politely declined saying he was still full from breakfast. Although this was mostly true as he had never eaten so much in one sitting, his wolf whined at the idea of forgoing offered food, they had lived a life of eating what they could when they could so change was a daunting prospect and not something easy to accept, they didn't know when the next meal would be offered and surely Mary would notice if he stashed the food in the room; he should eat as often as he could.

John returned home soon after however Mary had intercepted him before he could enter the kitchen, Castiel guessed she was most likely explaining to him what had happened with the vase. Surely John would understand that it was just an accident, he had been so kind to Castiel that morning, and hopefully that kindness would follow through for just a bit longer. By the time the pack alpha entered the room he boy had worked himself into another panic, a nervous flinch ran through Castiel before he froze his movements and then curled in on himself in order to make his body as small as it could be whilst he was disrespectfully sat on the chair before the alpha.

"How are you feeling Castiel? Mary mentioned the accident with the vase; no one is angry with you, it is forgotten now-" Castiel kept his gaze low not wanting to insult the alpha.

"Won't h-happen again; s-sorry Mr John, p-please don't s-send back." He didn't look into the alphas eyes but kept his eyes down to look at his nervously shaking hands.

"It's okay Castiel, like I said all is forgotten. Anyway I'm sorry I had to leave for a while, there was some pack business I needed to attend to but now that I'm back for a little while is there anything you would like to do, or you can go back to your room if you're feeling tired-"

"U-um t-tired; back t-to room please," Castiel looked down, hoping John wouldn't punish him for wanting to go back to the room, he didn't want to seem rude by ignoring the alpha and his family but he liked it in the room as it was far from the strangers he feared and the seclusion allowed him to do things he never would have dreamed of doing when he was living in his cage. There was more space than he knew what to do with in the room, not to mention the bed, although he didn't feel he had the right to sit on it let alone sleep on it yet, Master never let him sleep on a bed. Castiel had however seen a space he could sleep in when he had looked through the room earlier, to avoid angering the alpha by dirtying the sheets he decided he would sleep elsewhere in the room, maybe if he had a bath he might sit on the bed but not sleep, a bed was for alphas and their mates not a dirty little omega.

"Of course son, you've had a very stressful day so far it's no wonder you're tired," surprisingly John only smiled as he spoke to Castiel, there was no anger behind the man's words, something that confused the boy. John turned to head out of the door into the hallway where Castiel had previously dropped the vase; he took this as an indication that the pack alpha was leading him back to the room, but then began to panic about leaving the room without permission earlier; maybe he was supposed to wait for John to take him downstairs. He walked quickly to catch up with John as he scaled the stairs however Castiel stumbled as he rushed to keep close to the man and a rush of air left his lungs as he fell, he shouldn't make noise if he fell after all it was his own fault if he hurt himself because he was too stupid to walk properly.

He scrambled to pick himself up quickly; unsure if John had noticed the mistake but when he looked up the alpha had stopped and was walking back down the stairs towards the boy. "You alright there-"

"I-I'm -s-sorry," Castiel's eyes fell down to look at the grazes now covering his knees, small droplets of blood squeezed their way out of the broken skin; it didn't hurt but he did have a high pain threshold after many years of punishment with Master.

"There's no need to be sorry Castiel, everyone stumbles; I'm not mad at you." John crouched near the boy only a few steps up as he looked at his grazed knees. "Okay? Why don't we go clean your knees up and then I will leave you alone so you can have a nap, that sound good?"

"Not hurt... C-can sleep now?" John had a look of concern on his face before nodding slowly and continuing up the stairs towards Castiel's room, nothing more was said about Castiel's stumble although he could see John's tensed shoulders and there was clearly something bothering the man but Castiel didn't want to ask, he didn't want to seem rude or nosy. Master told him no one liked a nosy omega, they were supposed to respect their place at the bottom of society and not ask stupid questions.

When they got to the room John made a point to pull out as many blankets and pillows from the drawers as he could find, the alpha obviously understood Castiel's hesitance towards taking things from the drawers and chose to show him that he could in fact take anything he wanted. However Castiel didn't feel he would need the blankets, all his life he had only ever had his beige blanket that his mother had given him and if he ever got too cold he could shift to his wolf form, although Master was very strict about shifting so he rarely had the luxury. Castiel liked being in his wolf form though, he felt safer with sharpened claws and teeth and the fur his wolf carried, although thin and shaggy, it kept him warm on the colder nights when he was allowed to shift that was. He wanted to ask John if he could shift tonight in order to sleep but didn't know how to form the words, he couldn't shift without permission as he feared he may not be allowed and would have to suffer a punishment but he was afraid of asking too many questions. Everything was so new to the boy but he was trying his best to figure out what was happening.

"So you got uh, there are blankets here, the bed has a thick duvet on so you shouldn't be cold but if you want to just pile them up or build a wall or something you can, everything in this room is yours to use so don't hesitate to have a look around or take anything out of the drawers. There is a bathroom just across the hall if you need the toilet and if you need anything else Mary will be downstairs and Sam and Dean are in their rooms, I need to head out to sort some things out but if I'm needed Mary will give me a call and I will come back alright?" John rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke; he wanted to clear as many things up with the boy as he could before leaving, although there were still many things that needed to be explained he decided it was best just to stick to the basics for the moment.

Castiel picked up a couple of the blankets John had put on the bed for him, he didn't like them as much as his beige one but John was so kind to give him these, surely his family would need some? "Thank you Alpha," John seemed to dismiss the title Castiel used in order to focus more on the clearly pronounced phrase, John's face flinched slightly in curiosity, everything else he had said or at least tried to say was stuttered or broken but not that phrase, that was spoken clearly without hesitance.

He tried to keep the words fresh in his memory when he smiled back down at the boy, John couldn't see Castiel's face as he was focused on the blankets in his hands, although he could definitely see the shape of his face pushed into a smile. "No problem Castiel, remember anything else just ask Mary or the boys and get as much sleep as you need." As john turned towards the door Castiel panicked, he needed to ask about his wolf form but how was he supposed to, he had never asked before, Master always told him when to shift.

"Uh, um Mr J-John..." The alpha turned back to face the boy as he answered, concern for the boys nervous stuttering, Castiel was looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the tips of his fingers; a nervous habit John had noticed.

"It's okay Castiel you can ask me; whatever it is I won't mind,"

"C-can, um..." John waited patiently not interrupting the boy as he tried to guess what he wanted to ask, "c-can uh, shift?" John's faced creased as he processed the words, not fully understanding what Castiel wanted to know.

"Shift?" Then it dawned on John what Castiel was asking, the boy was afraid to shift to his wolf form without permission, John's inner alpha let out a saddened whine at the fact the boy had feared even doing something such as shifting to his other form without permission. "Castiel you don't need to ask to do things like that, you are free to do whatever you want, go where ever you want and whenever you want here. We ask that you tell one of us if you are going outside as we live near the forest and we would hate for you to get lost, so we just want to know where you are but something like shifting to your wolf form is natural and not something you have to ask for. If there is anything you are unsure of then ask us but things like that would hurt you if you didn't change forms regularly, we don't want you to keep your wolf locked inside it would hurt and you should feel safe and secure here, not being afraid of pain or punishment constantly..." That was something Castiel knew all too well, Master enjoyed using his wolf as a punishment, he would deny Castiel the right to shift freely until he felt enough pain would be caused to use as an adequate punishment for his disobedient behavior. Master had installed cameras looking at the cages so they couldn't shift in secret, some found that the hard and painful way.

"Oh..." Castiel fiddled with his blanket as he looked through the room, he was allowed to shift whenever he wanted which meant he could sleep in his wolf form, his wolf was overjoyed and prancing circles as it discovered the news, it couldn't wait to stretch its legs and jump around the room, free of fear for once in their lives. "Thank you alpha..." John smiled as he stood and left the room, giving a quick glance over his shoulder and an accepting nod to the boy before turning down the hallway and closing the door. Castiel stood in the quiet as a small smile pulled at his lips, a distant feeling of happiness was starting to return from where he had banished it all those years ago. He held the blankets close until he was sure John wouldn't return, the boy still feared the strange family but in the short time they had known him John and Mary had shown more kindness than Master ever had.

It didn't take long for Castiel to make himself a bed, a space between two sets of drawers allowed him to build up softened walls with the blankets John had kindly given to him and allowed him a rare feeling of security. When he was happy with the bed Castiel carefully removed the clothes John had given him when he arrived, they didn't belong to him so he didn't want to rip them as he shifted.

He stood in the silent room, eyes locked on the door what if someone came in when he was shifting and he didn't notice what if it was all a trick and once he shifted he wouldn't be allowed back in human form, what if they crept up on him in his sleep and tied him up like Master did. Castiel's inner wolf whined at him, it wanted to shift so badly and it was frustrated with the boys constant worry, they had never had the freedom to choose when to shift and the wolf couldn't wait to jump at the chance.

 

Castiel fell to the floor with a silent scream falling from his lungs, it had been almost 3 months since he last shifted; it hurt so much but he couldn't make a sound, making sound whilst in pain just made it worse. His bones cracked and shifted into that of canine, hands and feet became paws, his ragged black fur covered his body, admittedly it was short and patchy in places but it still kept him warm. Soon the boy stood on shaking legs panting in the middle of the floor, this was Master's punishment for trying to run without permission from a customer, his tail fell crooked in the middle from where Master broke it last year and it hadn't been reset yet, not to mention he was covered in dirt, his fur was matted with dirt from lack of care ability to clean himself thoroughly, maybe he could ask John if he could be hosed down soon.

The thoughts vanished from his mind as a yawn pulled through him, Castiel glanced around looking for the bed he had made; surely an hour wouldn't hurt. He pawed at the blankets to make a fluffed up bed, something he had never had before, he soon curled in on himself he not before quickly pulling the beige blanket under his head before lying down. It wasn't long before his eyelids began to feel heavy and sleep came over the boy; John had given permission for a short nap so there was surely nothing to be worried about, he could lie down for a bit without worry surely.

 

It was a light knocking sound that woke him, Castiel jumped up with rush of fear as the knocking continued and a quiet voice sounded through the wood. _"Hey uh Cas, Mom told me to bring you up some food and drink, you've been in there for hours and you didn't have much for breakfast. Mom's gonna make dinner soon but you don't have to come down if you don't want to. Dad uh, Dad told me about where you came from and what happened and uh, I'm sorry about what I said at breakfast and making you jump earlier I should have been more considerate..."_ Castiel wanted to stop the boy he had recognized as Dean from talking, how was he supposed to know where John got him from? He should go out and thank Dean for the food but he was still in his wolf form and would be unclothed if he shifted, he didn't want to disrespect the family, they seemed to be very insistent that Castiel be clothed. _"You're probably still asleep so I'm just talking at a door here but I'm gonna leave a tray for you outside the door and you can just take it when you want... Okay I'm uh gonna go... Bye Cas,"_ Castiel was still frozen in shock; they were giving him more food already? Dean said he had been in the room for hours what if he had missed someone coming into the room or John calling him downstairs. He panicked as his eyes flicked round the room trying to see if there was anyone in there, a quick sniff told him no one had entered the room which he thought strange but also calmed him greatly. He heard Dean's footsteps slowly growing quieter as he padded down the hallway and through a door near the end; muffled voices followed before it all fell silent once again leaving Castiel with his own thoughts.

He padded through the room for a few moments before his stomach growled at him breaking him from his thoughts, maybe he should try some of the food Dean had left outside the door after all it would be rude of him to waste the food kindly gifted by the family. A shift was difficult for him as unlike most shifters it wasn't second nature to the boy, he focused his small amount of energy gained after such a short nap on changing between forms, it still hurt a bit as his bones cracked and took a human shape but he had never had easy transformations but this was by far the most pain free shift he had ever experienced. It was a quick, Castiel stood on human legs in the middle of the room a small amount of confusion racked through his brain; this shift was quick, too quick. His skin was smooth over his protruding ribs, usually blood seeped from jagged cuts from unset bones but today there was no blood, no cuts and very little pain coursing through his body.

 

The small tray outside the door was full of things Castiel could eat and drink, he looked both ways up and down the hall before carefully pulling the tray into the room unnoticed, the boy examined what sat upon the tray in close detail, a glass of yellow colored liquid sat next to an identical glass of water, a plate with a small pile of sandwiches sat between the drinks and a bowl of fruit with a small pile of biscuits filling the last space on the wooden tray. Surely this wasn't all for him, Castiel was alone yet he still looked around the room to check if there was anyone sat in there who would eat the food, he had been given more food by John and Mary today than Master had ever given him in a week. He was broken from his thoughts yet again by his stomach growling impatiently at him, the food looked so good yet his wolf was confused as to why they weren't already eating it.

Something caught the boys eye as he pulled the tray towards the corner where he had slept and felt safe, a small piece of paper was tucked under the corner of the of the bowl of fruit, black pen scribbled on the note which frustrated Castiel, he couldn't read it although he guessed it was from Dean. The boy tried his best to read the note but with his extremely limited education the scribbles were just that, scribbles.

He ate the food slowly and methodically, not making a mess and taking his time after all Dean had said through the door that he didn't have to leave the room if he didn't want to, and he didn't want to leave the room, he felt safe here and no one had hurt him yet. Maybe things would start to look up for him soon and he could start to hope of a better life, a life where he was wanted and someone cared about him, a life where he had free will something to look forward to each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, you managed to get to the end of the chapter so that's a good sign...
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscribers are all very welcome!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I get my hands on this guy I will rip his fucking lungs out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you weren't expecting this were you? neither was I ;)
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but I'm going to a festival tomorrow and I think this chapter ends in quite a good place anyway.
> 
> Also I'm trying out putting a snippet from the chapter in the summary so tell me what you think about that, whether you want me to continue with that or go back to complete surprise.
> 
> Please enjoy this (darker than others) chapter, it will hopefully keep you all satisfied until I return.
> 
> Don't forget feedback (I love it) :D

John was starting to realize that taking Castiel in was much more difficult than he had first imagined, simply seeing the boy in the basement didn't give the man an accurate view into what his life had been like for sixteen years. He could see that every little thing the boy wanted to do would cause worry and extreme anxiety and the concept of freewill appeared to be a terrifying prospect. Castiel was afraid to do anything that might cause a punishment, even something as little as getting his knees cleaned up after his stumble on the stairs, he seemed to think others were going out of their way to please him. John had seen many times already the lack of pain expressed by the boy, whether it be through fear of accepting help or fear of voicing himself, John was determined to change that one day soon.

As he had been observing the boy during that morning John had made a mental note of all the things Castiel had seemed unsure of or done that had seemed out of the ordinary. The boy was worried about getting things dirty, obviously cleanliness wasn't a big thing back in the basement and Castiel had unfortunately had to suffer a punishment through the hands of yellow eyes merely for the man's own lack of concern for the boy. He thought it be best he shows the boy where the shower was after he had taken a nap, it was possible to see from a distance the boy was unclean; even after they had cleaned his face when John had helped Castiel get dressed. He thought then about Castiel needing assistance with dressing himself in Sam and Dean's clothes, if he didn't know how to do such a simple task there must be so much the boy had missed out on, John wasn't even sure the boy had ever had a shower, yellow eyes probably sprayed him with freezing water from a hose. It seemed to John that Castiel had been denied the basic comforts anyone would expect in life but the alpha was determined to change that.

Jody and Vic were still back at the house sorting through some of the paper work they had found in what appeared to be the office when John had received a message from the woman not long ago asking if he could come back to the house. She seemed extremely distressed by whatever it was they had found in the rooms.

Just as he was pulling up to the house his phone buzzed across the seat next to him, Mary's name flashed across the screen as the phone rang continuously. Surely Castiel wouldn't have asked for something, the boy hadn't shown any signs of expressing his wishes with John although he may have felt more comfortable with Mary as she was an omega, apparently she had been able to calm him down earlier.

"Everything alright Mary?" Concern weaved its way into John's voice as he quickly answered the phone.

_"Yes Dear everything is alright here; I just wanted to ask you something,"_

"Okay I'm all ears,"

_"Well I just went to check on Castiel, ask if he wanted anything but he was asleep..."_

"That's fine Honey; he asked if he could take a nap... Well I gave him the option to take a nap," John smiled to himself, at least Castiel had picked an option John had given him, that alone was progress from when he first arrived that morning.

_"That's not what I mean Dear, what did you tell him? He's not sleeping in the bed; he's in wolf form in a corner surrounded by some blankets..."_

"Ah shit," John could only think that Castiel had taken the amount of blankets he had been given as an indication he was supposed to build himself a bed on the floor somewhere; he hadn't thought that yellow eyes probably played mind games with the boy so Castiel only did what he thought he was allowed. Providing him a room with a large comfortable bed for him to use was obviously in the boys mind a cruel taunting game.

_"What did you tell him John?"_

"I said he could use the bed, but I pulled out a lode of blankets for him in case he was cold, you have seen the trouble he has with using things from drawers or anything like that, we have to physically give it to him. So I thought it was best to get the blankets for him because he wouldn't go in the drawers himself to get them, he is afraid to touch anything that we haven't given him... Anyway he probably took that as an indication that he has to build a bed for himself, I wouldn't be surprised if he is just doing it to avoid a 'punishment' whatever that guy did to him in that basement hasn't done the boys mind much good. He was afraid of asking me if he could shift for Christ's sake! Why would that fucker stop the kid from shifting, surely he would be in so much pain..." John had to stop himself before his anger got the better of him; whatever Jody had inside this house was most likely going to throw him into a new level of anger so he needed to get a level head before making his way inside.

_"John darling you need to calm down, I didn't hear any noise when he shifted so it couldn't have been too painful, I know Castiel hasn't had a great life so far but we have taken him in and now he can finally know they joys of being young and enjoying life. We both noticed the change in him at breakfast this morning when Dean came down; he likes Dean. It will be good for the both of them if they become friends-"_

"One step at a time Mary, but I'm worried, the boy doesn't express pain..." Mary was too excited about Castiel making friends but the ever present worry of what went through the boys mind was constantly pulling at Johns' own mind, he couldn't be too hopeful about what the boys future would turn out like with what damage had been done. "Anyway I better go, Jody's waiting inside with something important so I will have to call you back later and don't worry about waking Castiel up for lunch. He is probably exhausted; the kid needs to get some sleep..."

_"Okay Darling, be safe."_

John looked up to the surprisingly busy house as he walked towards it, he flashed a badge to officers waiting outside who gave him quick entrance to the building; only a matter of hours ago he was leaving this place with a terrified boy wrapped in his coat, and now he was heading back in to talk about whatever it was Jody had found.

Thankfully she was walking down the stairs as he ducked under the tape blocking of the door, so he didn't have to explore the rooms to find her. She had a look of anger in her features, something usually foreign to the kind hearted woman. Jody noticed him almost instantly and made a quick gesture for the alpha to follow her down the hallway, past the doorway to the basement where they had been only hours ago. Jody turned into a room just after the basement, it was bleak in there, hardly anything decorated the walls and the bookcase was half empty, the books that were on the shelves were not something the alpha wanted to be reading however.

"What have you found?" John looked over to Victor who he noticed was stood near the desk in the far corner of the room, the police officer stood with a hand rubbing the tension from his forehead, a pained sigh came from Jody to his left.

"You are not going to like it John, old yellow eyes was a sick bastard..." As Victor spoke he pushed a book across the desk towards the other two, John looked confused and turned to look at Jody.

"That book is a 'in depth diary' of day one to last week of, uh, of Castiel... Everything he did to the boy and anything Castiel did that he wasn't happy about... It's all in here..."Sadness laced the woman's voice as she spoke, "he even... he even wrote down how Castiel reacted and whether he 'learned his lesson', I've read some of this and honestly John; I'm surprised that poor boy is even functioning..." John's lips pressed into a hard line, that book could explain so much about how Castiel will act to certain situations but the man wasn't sure he would be able to stomach some of the things written in it. By how Jody and even Vic were acting from just flicking through a few pages; they were two strong hearted people and they were broken by just seeing it briefly.

John couldn't form any words; he couldn't imagine anyone doing something as sickening as keeping a diary of how they punished a kid. "There's something else as well... Yellow eyes didn't carry out the punishments, another shifter called Alistair did, we are trying to find some sort of contact details or anything on this guy but there's nothing, they were prepared for something like this. There are no names other than Alistair given but from what I've seen in there those guys seem to get off on punishing the shifters they kept here."

"So you are looking for this Alistair guy I take it?" John was shaking with anger as he spoke, unable to string any more words together.

"Yes, we are trying to get as much as we can on the guy but other than what's in the book we haven't seen anything else-" Vic was cut off by John's anger filled wolf climbing to the surface.

"Fucking look then! There is a sixteen year old kid back at my family's home scared out of his life because of some sadistic assholes who kept him in a cage in the fucking basement; he is sleeping in a corner as we speak because he is too fucking scared to sit on the bed, he had a breakdown in the kitchen because a cheap vase slipped out of his hands and it broke. He didn't want to eat the food we gave him because he thought it would be wasted on him and what he didn't eat, which was most of the food; he left for my son to eat because he thinks he isn't worth the effort we are willing to spend on him." John's alpha was seething with anger; he was overpowering the man whose body he had been impatiently waiting inside.

"John-"Jody was cut off as the man violently turned towards her, his eyes flashed with the eyes of his wolf as it fought its way to the surface. "Alpha..." She moved back slightly lowering her eyes slightly as the man growled, "Alpha you need to calm down, we are trying the best we can-"

"Well try harder!"

"John! You need to get control or we will be forced to remove you from the building." Victor stood tall in front of the man; John's alpha wouldn't stand for the subordinate trying to assert authority over him but it was needed to bring the man back into control. The alpha growled before the color in the man's eyes reverted back to normal.

"I'm sorry...I lost control and he took advantage; I think its best I go outside and get some fresh air. I'm sorry for his behavior..." John rubbed a hand through his hair as he turned back towards the door; a light hand on his shoulder stopped him as he passed the threshold of the door.

"It's not your fault John, we will send you a copy of the book but you don't have to read it if you don't want to but I think I might help with understanding Castiel's behavior..." Jody stood next to the man a reassuring hand on his shoulder kept the alpha at bay when she mentioned the book which had recorded everything the men did to Castiel. "Trust me though, they have pretty much doomed themselves by writing that, it was a pretty stupid idea really when you think about it..."

"Yeah, look I'm gonna go outside and take a few minutes to calm down, if you need anything give me a shout," the man was quick out of the house and heading back to his car at a rushed pace, his wolf was still riled up but John had control now and was determined not to slip up gain like he had done only moments ago. He knew he couldn't leave yet, after all he had come here for a reason so couldn't leave without at least seeing a piece of the book, however he wasn't sure he could bring himself to read what was scribbled on the pages without falling into an anger filled rage once again and letting the wolf take over.

 

John didn't realize how long he had been sat on the hood of the car with his head in his hands until Jody walked out with the book in her hands, her face gave a look of exhaustion and anger. "John you need to have a look at a couple things, I think this bit might help with understanding Castiel's behavior when we first found him," as she spoke Jody placed the book down on the hood of the impala, open near the front of the scribbled pages.

_'Progress has finally been made. It took a while and many strokes of the whip but the boy has finally learned to present himself when his alpha is disrobing. He was stubborn at first but after his meals stopped coming to him he was much quicker to do as he was taught, pieces of food definitely helped with the training but that is not something I wish to continue. If the boy doesn't listen he will not be fed, he will simply have obedience beaten into him...'_

"If I get my hands on this guy I will rip his fucking lungs out!" John's anger was building quickly once again, his knuckles faded to white as he tightly clenched his fists.

"Remember he isn't there now, he's at your home with Mary and the boys, enjoying whole meals and comfort that he didn't have before..."

"How old was he in that section?" John had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the writing on the pages, when Jody didn't answer he flicked his glare up at her, a small flinch traveled through her body. "How old?"

"Nine years old." Her voice was small and quiet; sadness coated the words, a hurt sigh racked through John's body as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Nine years old..." He thought on the words before continuing, "You mentioned another piece for me to look at-"

"Oh yes. This could really bring up some problems. It's about Castiel's father, the possibility that it could be Alistair-" John whipped his head around, looking at Jody then at the book.

"What?" If that monster was Castiel's father; they were going to be thrown into a whole new level of trouble, "let me see it." John pulled the book towards him, uncaring of the fact he shouldn't even be looking in it, as it was in fact police evidence.

_'Finally the bitch is pregnant, now the fun can begin. -Alistair.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and now you might have a little idea where the plot may start to go, if not do not fear for it will all be explained soon, I hope to return to you all soon but I'm going to a festival and then on a family holiday so it may take a little while.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscribers are more than welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas should please alphas; omegas should pleasure alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay where do I even begin...
> 
> I am so unbelievable sorry, I can't even express how bad I feel right now! I didn't mean for it to be this long but I have a few excuses (not that they should be used in anyway to not update this for over 2 months!) First I went to a festival, then I went on a family holiday, I started my last year of college (UK College) and I have been crazy watching Game of Thrones... I am such a bad person, I was also very stuck on this chapter and am not 100% on it but I think I owe you guys something!
> 
> This is actually part 1 of this chapter it would have gone on forever otherwise and the wait would have been even longer!
> 
> Anyway I will let you read and I hope you like it, feedback is more than welcome in any form, kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks I love them all!

Castiel felt full, he hadn't experienced a feeling so foreign in many years, he hadn't eaten all the food left for him but he had made a considerable dent in what was originally on the tray that the family had kindly given him. What he couldn't eat; Castiel had placed neatly in a drawer after all he was uncertain how often the family would give him such large quantities of food, after all Master never did. As he neatly placed each item he hoped desperately that someone wouldn't look through the drawers and find him hiding food, not that he would be able to stop anyone from doing so, after all he was not only a guest in the house but also of the lowest social ranking a shifter could have, master had often reminded him of that fact.

He sat in his human form; legs crossed neatly and mind wondering to the young alpha of the house. Dean had been kind to Castiel, he hadn't demanded the omega kneel and perform a sexual act, unlike all the other young alphas Castiel had come across. Castiel's inner wolf excitedly hopped in circles at the thought of the alpha; never had he encountered another shifter who his wolf had taken too so enthusiastically, the wolf usually cowered in fear after all Master wouldn't accept attachment of any kind especially if it involved Castiel.

The boy was lost in thought when the faint smell of angered alpha crept under the door, his head shot up as his body stiffened; a strong wave of fear rushed through Castiel almost instantly, he frantically looked across the room as he was worried he had done something to cause such violent anger in the alpha, maybe he shouldn't have eaten the food or slept for so long, maybe he should have gone down to greet the alpha on his return, maybe he shouldn't have shifted without permission. In his frantic panic Castiel knocked the tray holding the half filled glasses of orange juice, the glass tipped to its side flooding the tray, the boy however didn't pause to clean the mess; he was in too much of a panic to notice his mistake.

Castiel could smell the alpha's scent growing strong as he climbed the stairs towards the door the boy was hiding behind. Castiel then felt his bones crack and skin stretch and ripple as his wolf overpowered him; he didn't mean to shift to his wolf form, but in his fear he lost control, it wasn't uncommon to unconsciously shift when stricken with such high emotions of anxiety, after all the wolf was a natural born predator so provided more security for a shifter. The clothes he had tried desperately to keep clean then tore and fell from his canine form, tattered ruins lay near the empty tray on the floor, he looked down at them and a whimper escaped his throat.

Castiel's paws struggled to find traction on the floor as he scampered under the bed; he lay in the middle of the floor with his head secured tightly between his paws as unconscious shivering spread across his body whilst he nervously awaited the alphas entrance. His mind briefly thought to the punishments he would receive for ruining the clothes as well as spilling the drink, John must be a smart alpha if he was angry without even seeing the mess the boy had made. He readied himself for the beating yet to come, after all nothing could be worse than what Master had done to him on some occasions but that in no way meant that Castiel was okay with the pain.

But no such punishment came.

John stood outside the door with Mary alongside him; they didn't open the door but talked in hushed voices a few feet behind. The voices would have been undetectable to human ears, yet to a wolf the voices were as if they were only a few feet away.

 _"John you cannot go in there in this state-"_ Mary's voice echoed through the empty hallway and into the room, it only served to panic the boy more, John was consumed with rage, if he came into the room Castiel was afraid of what he would demand of him.

_"Mary!"_

_"John Winchester. You will not go into that room whilst in such a state of rage, the boy is terrified, can you not smell it, god the boys can probably smell it too, and think of the sort of example you are setting as alpha of the pack! How are we supposed to make him feel welcome if you go storming in there in such a state?"_

_"No wonder he is terrified, the shit that kid has been through is unbelievable. When I find those sick bastards I will rip their fucking heads off!"_

Mary's light footsteps echoed through the floors as she moved in towards her mate. _"Please calm down darling. This is not helping the poor boy, he probably smelt you as soon as you stormed through the front door, think of everything he has been through; how could you possibly help him in this state."_ A long pause followed only filled by Castiel ragged breathing.

 _"I know; I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."_ There was a prolonged silence before John spoke again, _"Mary?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you think we should call Pam? You know, just to get her to check over him? I doubt he has ever seen a proper doctor let alone decent or even basic health care and the things I read in that book... He really needs help Mary, the things those sick bastards did to the poor boy."_

_"I know your heart is in the right place dear but maybe we should let him settle in first? This must be a daunting process... Suggest it to him maybe, but do not force him, a doctor's examination may bring back horrid memories."_

_"You're right, after everything he has been through a doctor poking at him isn't going to help, I'm not thinking straight today; I'm sorry."_

Castiel didn't move from his place under the bed, he buried his face deeper between his paws as the alpha knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. John's voice echoed in the silent room as he looked for Castiel but question soon rose in his voice when he noticed the torn clothes and no sign of the boy.

"Castiel are you in here son?" When he didn't reply John quickly walked through the room, checking around corners and sniffing the air, he glanced almost everywhere twice before his gaze fell on the pile of shredded clothing again. "Castiel? Where are you son? I'm not angry with you if that is why you are hiding," A small whimper from under the bed sounded through the room; alerting John of the boy's location "Ah..."

***

Castiel stiffened when John's feet appeared next to the bed, he knew he was only causing himself more pain in the long run but his wolf was too scared to give up the control of their limbs. When John stopped a whimper escaped the boy's throat; something he immediately regretted as the man stood motionless, obviously examining the mess of shredded clothes but knowing full well where the boy was. Castiel's heart was pounding as John slowly knelt down to look under the bed, in his panic he shuffled back further and pressed his body as low to the ground as he possibly could, something easier said than done for a shifter the size of a dire wolf hiding under a bed.

"Castiel?" The wolfs eyes darted to the figure laying on the floor looking under the bed, the boys breath caught in his throat as he awaited the alphas anger. "Why don't you come and sit on the bed son? I will go and find you some new clothes and we can have a talk? Sound good..?" John waited for any sign of Castiel's agreement but when not even an ear moved, the alpha let out a sign. He figured the boy was afraid to approach him, after all he had stormed into the house followed by such rage that even Dean retreated to his own room, quite literally with his tail between his legs.

John waited only a few moments before heaving himself back up and retreating from the room, leaving Castiel to crawl out from his hiding spot in his own time without the pressure of the alphas 'orders'.

***

Dean was pacing inside his room when John knocked on the door; he was greeted by a sharp glare from the boy when he slowly pushed his way into the room. John could see the wolf trying to push its way out; Dean's eyes flicked between his human and wolfs state, the room was a mess as Dean kicked things in his remaining fit of rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Dean lunged at John, the wolf's eyes remaining for longer, as he stood in front of his father.

"You watch your tone son, I may be your father but I am still your alpha and you will treat me with some god damn respect!" Dean took a step back as his eyes regained their human color and his gaze lowered.

"I'm sorry, I-" Dean paused as he appeared to argue with his wolf, "Why were you so angry? Cas seems like a good kid, yeah sure he doesn't understand most things and he terrified but you're not going to help him acting all psycho alpha right outside his door!"

"Look Dean, you obviously care for him and that's great but you don't know the full extent of what he has been through, god I don't even know but what I have seen... I'm surprised that kid is even alive and kicking!" Dean took another step back and looked at his father with pained eyes, "Dean; right now he needs to settle, he has never experienced this before and is confused. He accidentally shifted in the clothes, probably a fear driven thing but he is cowering under the bed and we need to calm him down and draw him out. I will need you to lend him some of your clothes; your scent is most likely more comforting than Sammy's, we both noticed his behavior at breakfast earlier." Dean nodded and headed to the dresser to pull out the clothes to hand to his father, choosing not comment on Castiel's earlier behavior.

Dean handed over a pair of sweatpants and a Led Zeppelin shirt; his eyes met his father's as his hands fell back to his sides, "Dad, what did they do to him? I mean he wouldn't be acting like that if he had just been abused, would he?"

Pain filled the alphas eyes as he looked at his son, he was unsure whether to tell the boy or not just what Castiel's condition was like when they found him. In the end he decided it would help if Dean did in fact know, not to anger his son but to merely give him a picture of what Castiel had been put through.

"Look Dean, that boy was abused mentally, physically and sexually, he was starved if he didn't comply, and when he did comply with their rules he was given a slice of dry bread. He was never allowed to sit on a chair; he had always knelt at his 'masters' feet, which is why he was so nervous at breakfast, not to mention he had never been given an actual meal. He has never slept in a bed, he was locked in a cage in the basement and the only piece of comfort he has ever had is that blanket he was holding in a death grip when he arrived. When we found him, he was too scared to come out of the cage they forced him to call home, that was until I took my jacket off so I could shift, he presented himself thinking I was a customer looking for some kind of service." John looked towards Dean to see the boy's body rigid with anger, he shouldn't go on but Dean had a right to know, Mary and he could both see that Dean was protective of the omega and after only a few hours of him being in the house it was obvious there was something deeper between the two boys.

"Poor kid can't even communicate properly; they beat him if he talked. He knows bits and pieces but no way near enough to hold a conversation; I'm guessing he picked up some things from his mother and the freaks that paid to use him. Sadly we were too late to save his mother though, she was kept in a cage next to him and Castiel had to watch his mother die and there was nothing he could do about it... You see why I was so angry now, what those bastards did to the kid ain't right, never has been and never will be... They kept a diary of what they did to him, I have read pieces of it but I couldn't go on." John stopped himself before he shared too much with his son, after all Dean was clearly forming some kind of attachment to the omega, so John didn't want to give the boy any more information to the extent of Castiel's suffering, he would tell him when the time was right.

Dean was standing in complete shock, he couldn't comprehend as to why someone would do such vile things to a person, he knew there were some sick fucks in the world but to actually meet a victim of their abusive nature was far beyond what he could imagine. John waited for a reply from his son but after several minutes he knew he had to get back to checking on Castiel, after all the smell of the boys anxiety was filling the house and the alpha could tell it was getting stronger, he needed to reassure the kid.

"If you want to know anything more Dean then come and speak to me later, I have to get back to Castiel." John spoke calmly to his son as he exited the room; Mary was waiting in the hallway to calm him down before he went back into Castiel's room.

***

When John gently pushed the door open he found Castiel in human form kneeling at the foot of the bed, the shreds of clothing were placed in a neat pile in front of him and his gaze was trained on the floor by the alphas feet, John's wolf let out a pained whine as the smell of the boys fear filled the room. He took a step forward but stopped as soon as he noticed the boy stiffen, clearly this was going to be harder than he had imagined.

"Hey son, I got you some new clothes..." Nothing; not even the slightest shiver ran over the boys skin as the alpha spoke. "Why don't you sit on the bed, it will be so much more comfortable than the floor, what d'you say?" He noticed the boys eyes flick over to the bed followed by the smallest shake of his head, "Castiel, I'm not angry with you, I'm not going to hurt you..." Just then Mary came into the room; John looked over to her with a pleading expression and she gave a small smile in return.

"Castiel sweetie-" The boys gaze lifted to the calming tone of Mary's voice but both John and Mary noticed the remnants of tears in the boy's red rimmed eyes. "Dear what's the matter?" When Castiel didn't reply but flicked his gaze between the two in the room Mary edged closer to him, "Castiel it's okay to speak, we won't hurt you, I promise."

"M-make alpha a-angry; bad omega. N-not please a-alpha." Castiel didn't make eye contact and didn't move from the floor.

"You're not a bad omega, why would you say such a thing? John isn't angry with you, it was an accident shifting in the clothes, and there wasn't a mess with the juice so no one has any reason to be upset with you."

"Omegas should please alphas; omegas should pleasure alphas." With that one sentence spoken clearly and without fault John and Mary shared a glance, both knowing what the boy meant.

Castiel was obviously confused at the whole situation, he had spent his entire life having to earn things like food from servicing customers and making his 'master' happy, why would he think any different now? John had taken him from that house but at the end of the day he was still just another unknown alpha that showed up in front of the boy, Castiel had attempted to service John multiple times as for all he knew he was doing what he was supposed to. John had stopped the boy from doing these things obviously but hadn't thought about what it had meant to Castiel, if he couldn't do something the please or pleasure the alpha he was afraid of being punished or starved even more.

"I know it's what you have always done but you don't need to pleasure alphas anymore. It's not why you are on the earth, despite what you were told, you were meant to live a happy, carefree life. We won't deny you anything for not pleasing an alpha; you are allowed to sleep in a bed and eat meals 3 times a day and have fun. We don't want you to feel scared. I didn't take you from that place so you could be my personal toy; I took you so you wouldn't have to do those things anymore. That doesn't mean we will deny you anything like food or clothes, you are not someone's pet and we will not treat you as such." John spoke with honesty in his voice, he meant every word and he knew Castiel could sense that too, though the boy seemed no less confused about the concept.

"N-not understand," Castiel looked up at John for the first time, the fear had crept back as confusion took its place.

"My dear, we are trying to say you are safe here, think of all the things you have always wanted to do but weren't allowed, or all the things you haven't wanted to do but have been made to by either not giving you food or hurting you, that won't happen anymore, things like that are not required here. You can say no and we won't hurt you, we will never force you into anything you don't want to and will never be angry at a mistake. All we want is for you to feel safe." Castiel creased his face as he thought hard about what John and Mary had told him, he looked between the two and then glanced back at the bed before looking towards John with an unspoken question.

"You don't need to be afraid to sit on the bed son, everything in this room is your now and that includes the bed, if you want to sit on it that is fine, if you want to sleep on it that's fine we won't stop you, it's yours." Castiel didn't move for a few seconds, obviously processing what John had just told him. However both John and Mary were surprised when Castiel reached forwards for the bundle of clothes John had placed in front of him, the boy kept a wary eye on the adults but pulled the clothes towards him. The alpha said nothing as Castiel merely stroked the clothes that sat on his bare knees; John could however see a faint smile pulling at the boy's mouth.

That smile meant all the difference in the alpha's eyes, if Castiel felt comfortable enough to share a smile with the pack alpha then maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter. Tell me what you think :3!
> 
> (I noticed that a 'John-centric' tag had worked it's way into the tags for this story, it was not supposed to be there and the issue has been resolved!)
> 
> I will have the next chapter up soon (DEFINITELY NOT 2 MONTHS TIME)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm serious man, call me Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah right... 3 months exactly... I am REALLY sorry.
> 
> I have some excuses so here we go:
> 
> 1- I got stuck with this chapter and wanted to go back and read through a few things to check continuity.  
> 2- I have been so unbelievably busy, I am in full time college (British) and am working 2 jobs on the weekend and I was working one in the week but have stopped that because I ended up ill due to exhaustion... whoops.  
> 3- I was overrun with family over the winter holidays so had no time to sit down and revise for upcoming exams and write.
> 
> Anyway enough of that the chapter is here, it's shorter than I would have liked to have given you after such a long wait but I thought I should give you guys something, after all you have ll waited a while for this. And thank you for all the lovely comments, I love hearing what people think :3
> 
> This chapter has some plot movement too! So please enjoy I won't keep you any longer, don't forget to leave some feedback!

The room was silent as Castiel bundled the clothes in his arms, he remembered that in John's pack everyone wore clothes when they were not in their wolf forms, he thought this was strange as master had never required him to wear clothes when shifted in his human form even when guests attended the house, although Castiel never got to see any of them as there were many people Master had wanted to hide Castiel from so he was kept in his cage out of sight. He didn't feel as though he could call himself one of the pack, this family seemed so kind a loving, Castiel had only ever experienced those emotions when his mother was still alive, and that killed her eventually.

John's scent didn't betray his words as he reassured Castiel it was okay to sit on the bed, a flicker of doubt forced its way into the boys mind though, he couldn't help but think back to the times where Master had told him it was okay to sit on the bed whilst he patched up a wound but would then punish the boy for overstaying his welcome, he was littered with many scars and offset bones as a result of Master's temper. Castiel only wanted to do right by John, his mother had taught him to do as he was told as it was the only way to ensure he got away with as little punishments as possible but Master always found something to beat Castiel for in the end, be it a mysteriously broken vase or not pleasing one of Masters guests to their full expectations, it all ended with the same pain flooding through his body.

Castiel sat in thought with the clothes bundled under his arms, he wasn't sure entirely how he was supposed to wear them, John had told him what went where earlier that day but he was so shocked to be wearing clothes that he hadn't given the alpha his full attention. He regretted it now though, John might be a nice alpha but would he tolerate Castiel ignoring him to instead wonder his own mind?

He wasn't left much time to think as a knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts; he could smell the young alpha on the other side waiting patiently before he knocked again after Castiel said nothing, the boy panicked and threw the clothes across the bed trying desperately to find what went where.

"Cas? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, can I come in?" The young alpha was asking an omega if he could enter a room in his own house, Castiel thought this was very strange, after all he had no social standings so had no power over the will of an alpha, maybe the young alpha was testing him. He looked back at the clothes concluding he had no hope of dressing himself before the alpha entered; would the young alpha even want him clothed? Maybe it was just John who didn't want to see Castiel's skin stretched across his bones.

"Y-yes young alpha." Castiel stepped away from the mess of clothes on the bed and stood next to the bed, hands neatly folded and head down, John had told him he wasn't supposed to kneel but he had to show the alpha as much respect as possible. The door clicked open and Dean slid through the open gap before a look of shock covered his face.

"Holy crap dude, you should have said you were naked! I would have waited outside!" Castiel's eyes flew wide at the sound of the alphas voice, he wasn't happy; Castiel should have been smarter and clothed himself before appearing in such a way to someone of a higher social ranking. He wasn't used to all these new changes thrown his way and felt his legs shake before collapsing to his knees, tears prickling his eyes before he shakily tried to use his voice.

"S-sorry alpha, omega s-stupid, not u-unders-stand-" Dean turned to look at the boy, not understanding what was currently happening himself. His eyes flicked over the omega's position on the floor with tears glistening in the boys eyes as he knelt, staring at the floor, Dean's brows creased as he looked towards the boy. Suddenly Castiel was moving towards him a tiny voice echoing through the room. "C-can please alpha, omega good at pleasing alphas." Before Dean could say anything Castiel had shuffled over to him and was pulling down the zip on his jeans and palming Dean's soft cock through his underwear.

Dean tried to move back but hit the wall behind him; he stared down at the boy in front of him frozen in shock. When Dean didn't push him away Castiel assumed this is what Dean had come here for and was pleased with Castiel's actions, after all that's what Alpha's wanted from omegas, maybe not John but Master had told him that young alphas will seek pleasure more than an older mated alphas so Dean must be happy with Castiel's actions. A sharp intake of breath from the young alpha told Castiel that he was beginning to feel pleasure from the omega's touches, Castiel's wolf hopped around with pride as he felt Dean's cock begin to fill and harden, proud of his own actions for once.

A low throaty moan bounced off the walls as Castiel pulled down Dean's underwear and replaced his hand with his lips and tongue, he licked at the tip of Dean's growing erection before moving down to lap at the alpha's balls, it was a risky move as some didn't like the omega's touching them anywhere else but the moan from the alpha was all Castiel needed to assure him he had done the right thing.

"Cas-" Dean chocked out the name in a low voice before Castiel felt hands around his head and in his poorly maintained hair, "Cas, s-" Dean chocked off his words yet again as Castiel sucked the cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Dean felt another moan fall from his lips before he resisted the urge to thrust his hips into the gorgeous mouth his cock was currently being lavished in, he tightened his grip in Castiel's shaggy hair, he tried to push the omega off gently as not to hurt him but the boy didn't seem to understand what Dean was asking him to do. Or not in this case.

When Castiel pulled back to lick the underside of Dean's erection the young alpha took his chance and pushed Castiel back. He didn't intend to use the amount of force he had done and guilt immediately settled in place as Castiel fell backwards, however the boy was quick to recover himself as he pushed up from the floor and to his knees and kept his head down, not looking to the alpha but awaiting instruction.

"Shit shit shit-" Dean had tucked himself back in his pants and started to rake his hands through his hair as he paced the room, "fuck!" The young alpha shouted as he kicked the bed post, Castiel flinched at the alpha's anger but knew better than to run or move, in his personal experience running from an alpha he had angered was the worst possible solution. Castiel thought hard about what he had done, why would Dean push him away? He was enjoying it after all.

Just then, as Dean knelt down in front of Castiel he thought he knew what the young alpha wanted, Castiel shuffled backward slightly in order to give himself room to move himself around but was confused when Dean moved forward as well, and a small whimper fell from his lips as Dean moved his hands towards Castiel.

He shuffled back as far as he could before his back hit the solid post of the bed behind him, Dean didn't follow this time but still kept his hands out, reaching for Castiel. "P-please alpha, n-not punish... Omega s-st-stupid." Dean's eyes flew wide as he dropped his hands; Castiel followed the young alpha through his eyelashes as Dean backed up.

"Hey Cas calm down okay-" Dean looked up to the boy not knowing what to do, he knew he should have stopped Castiel as soon as he had made the first move on Dean's jeans but his alpha took control in the heat of the moment when his omega was willing to pleasure him. Dean's thoughts came to a grinding holt as the words ran through his brain again ' _his omega'_ "shit" Dean couldn't help but mutter to himself as he realized his wolf had found it's mate, the omega cowering in front of him was his mate. He thought then to breakfast that morning when he first had a glance at the boy, his alpha perked up as soon as his scent hit his nose and the wolf had been slightly agitated since then.

Dean's eye's racked over Castiel's body; he took in the scars and still open wounds, the bruises covering the boy's ribs and the obviously offset bones of his hand and feet. Castiel's skin stuck to every bone not giving way for even a tiniest bit of muscle, Dean could count the ribs protruding from the boy's skin and his hip bones sticking out sharply to the sides, everything screamed protect at Dean but he couldn't will himself to move closer to the terrified boy. Sure he was an alpha and his instincts were screaming protect but he knew if he approached Castiel right now it was only going to make everything much worse, any man could tell just by looking at the boy that he had been through more than any grown man could withstand.

After a moment of thinking Dean backed up to the wall and sat against it with his legs crossed, he knew leaving the room without saying anything would only make the situation worse and confuse Castiel further, so he tried a different tactic.

"There's a lake about 10 minutes run from here, me 'n Sammy go there a lot, and I bet you'd like it." Castiel said nothing and stayed exactly where he was, he didn't even lift his head. "There are some great kids 'round here; I think you would get on really well with 'em. My uh, my friend Charlie, I bet you would like her, she's real quirky..." Dean was running out of idea's, if he couldn't tempt conversation out of Castiel with woodland adventures or his friends on the street he had no ideas. "Dad said you might like to see the bee's nest-" And then Castiel looked up, a glimmer of hope was in his eyes as he nodded. "Yeah?" Castiel nodded again and a smile pulled at his lips and Dean smiled back.

Dean thought for a moment before continuing, Castiel might have smiled but that didn't mean he was completely fine and had forgotten what had just happened. Obviously there was something rooted deep in Castiel that was going to be difficult to dislodge, but that didn't mean in any way that Dean wasn't going to try, if he was Castiel's alpha then surely that would count for something.

"Hey Cas..?" Dean watched curiously as Castiel shuffled, unsure what to do with himself as Dean spoke. "Uh what just happened there, I-"

"S-sorry young alpha, not mean t-to make a-angry-" Castiel bowed his head as he spoke and the evident fear in his voice forced a shiver down Dean's spine.

"No man, I'm not angry. I know you haven't been here long and it must be real confusing changing the way you live, I should have told you to stop way before when I did... It's just my alpha, he uh, he thinks we, I mean I, uh I need to look after you... Sometimes he can take control and he did then, I wanted to tell you to stop but I couldn't..." He watched as Castiel folded himself smaller after hearing the words, "that doesn't mean I didn't like it, uh I mean, fuck I am really bad at this-"

"Mate," Dean's head shot up from where he was carding his hand through his hair, did Castiel just say that?

"What?"

"M-Mate. Alpha want omega, omega like alpha, alpha kind... N-not hurt omega."

"I would never hurt you Cas; those guys who kept you in the basement were sick, they hurt you because it made them feel manly and let me tell you there is nothing manly about putting someone down to the point of thinking they are only good for being abused! I would never lay a hand on you if you didn't want me to..." Dean watched as Castiel unfolded his body slightly and looked up to him, maybe it was the mate instincts but Castiel seemed reassured by Dean's words. "Why don't you get dressed and we can do something you want? I can show you the back yard if you want or we can just sit here..." Castiel took his opportunity to move back to the bed and search through the clothes but he kept looking back to Dean to check he was okay with Castiel putting the clothes on. Dean didn't say anything, he wanted Castiel to work through all the new experiences in his own time, Dean didn't want to rush him in any way and risk panicking the boy any more than he had already been that day.

***

It was ten minutes before Castiel had managed to dress himself in the shirt and pants but the look of achievement on his face showed Dean that the boy was more than happy with himself for figuring it out, he looked over to Dean who was still sat against the wall and shuffled around awkwardly unsure if he should approach Dean or stay back against the bed. Eventually he sat on the floor and shuffled towards Dean, looking up at him to check if the young alpha was going to tell him to stop at any point but to his amazement he had managed to shuffle right up next to Dean and the young alpha had a kind smile on his face as he looked over to him.

"So Cas, how about tomorrow we go on an adventure somewhere? Even if it is just to the backyard, It's pretty big, there's a swing in the tree and there are lodes of plants where bee's might be sitting-" Dean cut off his sentence as Castiel looked up to him with hope in his eyes yet again, "awesome you'd love it!"

"T-thank you young alpha," Dean's mouth pressed into a hard line and his eyebrows creased together.

"You know Cas you don't have to call me that, you can call me Dean-" Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean stopped him before he could, "I'm serious man, call me Dean."

"Okay... D-Dean." A smile pulled at Castiel lips as he spoke and Dean grinned in response. He struggled to understand how Dean treated him so kindly, if they were truly mates then the young alpha had every right to treat Castiel like he was owned, but he didn't and that baffled the boy.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next hour, Castiel's head rested against Dean's shoulder as his breathing slowed and he gently drifted into a peaceful sleep, something he had been without for a while. And not once did the thoughts of worry cross his mind, he felt comfort in Dean's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter! 
> 
> Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think :3
> 
> Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one is going to hurt you out here Cas, it's just us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this! Less than a month! I'm getting better at this ;)
> 
> A few things to note: (In italic text, I can't do that in the notes) 
> 
> 'Italic text' = A note from the diary found in the house.
> 
> "Italic text" = Communication between wolves.
> 
> Please enjoy, hopefully you all enjoy this, I am not to sure on the last half but lets see what you guys think :)
> 
> There is now a tumblr for this fic 'SweetCherryPie-AO3' I will keep updates on where I am with chapters and anything else fic related in there.

_'Too think I have had to yet again call a doctor for the stupid boy, not only last week did he break his ankle falling down the stairs but now this. He is coughing up mucus lined with blood, he has a fever and can't breathe properly; I have kindly given him a day to rest which is more than he deserves for the trouble he is causing me. When Crowley arrives I will know more, until then the boy will have to wait.'_

_***_

Castiel woke the next morning wrapped in the warmth of a duvet, on bedding that made him feel almost as if he was floating on air, he had never slept on something so soft before and the feel of it felt foreign. He didn't remember going to sleep in the bed, he remembered sitting on the floor next to Dean but nothing else afterwards, perhaps Dean had hurt him for getting too close and acting as if they were friends and Castiel had passed out with the pain or blunt force to the head. He sat up and the covers fell into a heap in his lap exposing his small frame that was still covered by the baggy clothes he had been wearing the night before, he gently ran his fingers over his skin to check for bruises but to his amazement there were no _new_ blemishes or open wounds; perhaps dean hadn't hurt him. Although that still didn't explain how he came to be in the bed.

Castiel looked around to see if there was anyone in the room waiting for him to wake but he only saw the early morning sun streaking through the partially closed blinds, the room looked peaceful as Castiel glanced at the things he hadn't noticed the day before when he had been constantly on edge. He followed the light of the sun and found it resting on his only possession; his beige blanket was folded neatly on the drawers near the bed, he didn't remember ever sleeping without it before, especially after his mother had died horribly in the basement not long before John had taken him away; after his mother's death the blanket was his only comfort in the cage Master had kept him in.

Castiel's eyes drifted to a tray of food to the side of the blanket, he untangled himself from the bed covers and padded over to the food without breaking his gaze, and to his amazement he found a large plate of buttered toast in the center with a glass of water on the side. He looked over to the door as twitch of nervousness passed through him but as the doubt grew his stomach rumbled causing his mind to flick back to the food in front of him, easily making his choice for him, he carefully reached out for the tray with shaking hands before gently moving it to the corner where he had slept the day before. Sitting down quietly in front of the tray he ate the toast without question, although he did occasionally glace towards the door in case someone entered the room.

After finishing the food the boy moved the tray back up to where he had found it and then moved to sit lightly on the edge of the bed and waited patiently, just as master had taught him, sitting up straight with his feet placed on the floor, even though it may have been painful and awkward for the boy with his injuries previously inflicted by his master and his guests. He sat waiting for a very long time, he was patient, he didn’t want to wonder the house if John had wanted him to stay in the room but he hadn't heard from the man on whether he could leave the room or not. Master was very strict with where they could go; they were not allowed to roam the house, they were escorted from room to room on a leash and as a safety precaution all doors and windows were locked, even playroom doors, especially so after an omega named Bella had escaped out of the front door. Master had sent out the yellow eyed alpha after her, he had hunted the girl down, raped and murdered her in the forest.

Just then a knock at the door made him jump and broke him from his thoughts; he sat in silence looking at closed door unsure of what he should say. Another knock came followed by a voice which caused him to move quickly across the room.

"Hey Cas, sorry if I woke you... Dad wanted you to have a shower, well uh I mean he wanted to see if you wanted to have a shower; I can show you how it works if you don't know." Castiel opened the door to see Dean on the other side, dressed in a black shirt and loose jeans, a small smile pulling at his lips as he looked at the untidy sleep tousled state Castiel was in.

"Um," Castiel didn’t know why Dean wanted to teach him to use a shower, Master usually just sprayed him with a hose, why would Dean teach him to hose himself, what if he didn't do it right and John became angry with him.

Dean obviously noticed the worry on Castiel's face as he reassured the boy. "C-mon Cas it will be fine; trust me." Dean walked down the hallway expecting Castiel to follow him, but he did check that Castiel was following him and smiled when he noticed the boy rushing to catch up. The two boys entered the bathroom, Castiel watched perplexed as Dean pulled back a sheet of material and began turning knobs and switches, causing water to fall from a metal pole in the wall. Castiel looked in confusion towards Dean; did Dean expect Castiel to wash in the clean tub where the water fell? Surely a using a hose would be much better, then the dirt would be outside.

"Everything alright Cas?" Dean was waiting by the water with a confused look on his face, eyebrows raised as he looked at the worried look on Castiel's face. When the boy said nothing Dean stepped closer, "have you ever used one of these?" He pointed towards the water as he spoke to Castiel; the boy shook his head and looked into the tub before looking back towards Dean, keeping his eyes on the floor as he fidgeted by the door. "So uh, how did you wash?" Castiel shuffled nervously before answering the best he could manage.

"Master h-hose omega." Dean's face turned from confusion to disgust at Castiel's words as he looked Castiel up and down.

"He used a hose? What the fuck!" Dean's voice grew louder as it sunk in the Castiel had been treated like livestock and washed down with a hose; however his anger meant that he failed to notice Castiel's quiet whimpers as the boy backed away from the angered alpha. Dean turned to face the shower before muttering to himself, sure his alpha might have found a mate but that didn't mean this was going to be easy, like he had always been taught. He was supposed to find a beautiful omega, mate and have many boisterous pups, he never expected his mate to be so separated from society. That didn't mean he was going to give up on Castiel but he might need some help, after all the boy had never even used a shower, there was no saying how many day to day tasks he hadn't experienced.

***

It had taken over an hour for Castiel to finish washing himself; Dean had stayed in the bathroom but sat the other side of the curtain after Castiel had nervously asked for him to stay, to which the young alpha had agreed. He had talked Castiel through what to do next and handed him shampoo when it was needed and warned him to try not to get it into his eyes, he also fought a battle with his alpha that wanted so desperately to join their mate in the shower, his alpha tried desperately to convince Dean they should comfort their scared omega but his determination to not violate the Castiel one in the end. He could understand Castiel's nerves of being left alone in unknown places, considering he had spent his life locked in a basement and only taken out to be abused it was understandable that Castiel would be wary of almost everything happening around him.

Dean had made his way downstairs as Castiel dried himself in his room, he had promised the night before to take the boy out on an adventure and he was going to keep that promise. Dean found John and Mary sat in the kitchen both nursing coffees and chatting about Castiel, the young alpha listened in for a moment as they spoke about when would be best to call in the doctor so Castiel could be properly checked over, it was obvious the boy had been through a lot and was able to hide his pain easily, so there was no telling the extent of the boys pain and injuries.

"Hey guys, uh Cas has had a shower, he had never used one before so it was quite a shock to him-" John put his mug down and looked towards his son with a confused look covering his features.

"What d'you mean he's never used a shower? How the hell did he wash?"

"The sick bastard that kept him in a basement used to use a hose, from what Cas said I'm guessing he was told he wasn't good enough for a shower, he thought being hosed off with freezing water was all he deserved." Mary leaned across the table to take John's hand in an attempt to calm him down as he processed the idea that Castiel had only ever been sprayed with the cold water from a hose.

"He isn't there anymore: remember what I said John." The alpha focused on his mate and eventually managed to calm himself down.

Dean watched the exchange; he couldn't help but think he would have that one day, an omega who cared so deeply for him, and a mate he loved with all his heart. "If it's anything to go by he really liked it, he was smiling when he came out." His parents smiled, both happy that Castiel seemed to be settling in nicely. "I'm going to take him out into the back yard, maybe a mile or so into the woods if he's up for it, he wants to see the bees so I was thinking of letting the wolves out, it will give him a little more confidence to be in wolf form."

"That's a wonderful idea Dean, remember not to force him and make sure you both have fun." Dean nodded towards his mother as he headed back upstairs to see if Castiel was ready to go. He knocked on the door and opened it gently; there was no voice from inside so Dean moved his head around the door only to see Castiel in wolf form sat next to the bed, his fur was untidy and not well kept and his tail lacked patches of fur but that didn't mean Dean didn't find the wolf beautiful.

The boys made their way down to the back door where Dean opened it slightly and then proceeded to shift into his wolf form, his sleek golden fur catching the sunlight as he shook out the last few kinks in his joints. Castiel watch in awe as the young alpha shifted from his lean human form into the form of a striking golden wolf much larger than himself in both height and muscle. He then glanced down at his own wolf form, where his matted fur clung to his bones Dean's was wrapped around strong muscle and was amplified by his thick fur, and Dean's tail was vertical whilst wagging from side to side whereas Castiel's crooked tail was tucked tightly between his legs.

Dean pushed the door open with his nose and looked back towards Castiel before bounding out onto the porch tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked back again, Castiel who was nervously edging out of the door, eyes darting to everything that moved and fear more than evident. Dean sniffed around on the porch as he waited for Castiel to make his way outside the house in his own time, not waiting to pressure the boy in anyway by waiting and staring.

When Dean turned around Castiel was making his last steps onto the porch, he sniffed the air as he shuffled out, his tail still tightly tucked between his legs. Dean pulled the door closed using a rope attached to the handle before turning back towards Castiel and giving him a playful bark and trotting down the steps onto the grass. Dean turned around, tail wagging enthusiastically as he waited for Castiel, the smaller wolf practically crawled down the steps until he was next to the young alpha, Dean didn't miss the boys terrified stance. He could see with every step Castiel made he would glance in all directions, his chest was heaving with every worried breath he took. The black wolf was close to the ground and stayed parallel to the row of plants lining the house as he followed Dean through the garden.

 _"No one is going to hurt you out here Cas, it's just us."_ Dean took a few tentative steps towards Castiel who was now whimpering near the plants, it was evident that the boy was new to everything and Dean didn't know how to approach each new thing. _"Hey Cas look at me, it's just me and you, no one else can get in here... Have you been into a garden before?"_ Dean laid down on his stomach in front of the boy in an attempt to not intimidate the boy and panic him any more than he already was.

Castiel's gaze quickly flicked over to Dean and he gave a small, fast nod of his head. The young alpha's mind immediately went into turmoil, if Castiel had been into a garden before surely he wouldn't be worried about it as a new experience which could only mean something terrible had happened whilst in a back yard. Not knowing what to do; he crawled up to Castiel who was now heaving in sharp breathes and rolled onto his back and gave a pitiful whine. He had hoped that the boy would see Dean's attempt at showing Castiel he had no intentions of being higher up than the boy, intimidation was the last thing Dean wanted.

The scent of fear was so strong that Dean had to try and prevent himself from sniffing the air in an attempt to not unintentionally release the protective instincts of his alpha, he was already battling with his inner wolf and he didn't need another problem to deal with at this moment. Thankfully Castiel looked down at Dean, he appeared to calm down slightly when seeing Dean was putting himself bellow the boy.

What happened next shocked Dean, Castiel moved forwards and buried his head in Dean's neck, the young alpha stayed perfectly still, practically in shock at the trust Castiel was placing in him. He felt his fur move as Castiel scented him; he wasn't sure how to react to this moment. The last thing he expected himself to do was lean upwards and lick a comforting stripe between Castiel's ears, and neither did Castiel, he back up in shock; tail still held tightly between his legs but a look of bewilderment on his face.

Dean rolled back onto his stomach and crawled towards Castiel who was now rigid, it was evident from the exchange that the comforting lick was something completely foreign to the boy and he was struggling to process it; however Dean saw him calming down as a positive and tentatively leaned forwards to gently lick at Castiel's snout. The boy looked back in confusion after the exchange, he didn't understand why the alpha was licking him; the garden was a place for punishment not a place for an alpha to comfort an omega.

_"See Cas, not gonna hurt ya'. We're just gonna look for bee's alright."_

_***_

_'Castiel broke the rules today. He refused Raphael's wishes. Obviously he was punished accordingly, Raphael took care of that himself, thank the lord I have no neighbors the boys screams could have definitely raised some problems for us. But at least we don't have to clear up the mess when he is punished in the back yard.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comments, Kudos, bookmarks absolutely anything helps me know if you guys liked it. 
> 
> Like I said I'm not so sure about the last half but if I didn't get it up now it would be at least another week and it was my goal to get this out in under a month...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well were do I even begin... 
> 
> Look lads I am so sorry okay, I am a hypocritical (now adult) shit. I can honestly say I was studying for my exams for my final year of college (British) so there was a lot of pressure. However the good news is that I am not going to uni so now have more time. (I had none over the summer as I worked 12 hr shifts, 5 days a week and walked over 16 miles a day...)
> 
> It isn't the longest chapter and I will be truly honest the whole thing has been written since April but I haven't got around to proof reading... I am a failed human.

Dean and Castiel had been in the garden for an hour now; Dean had taken to lying next to Castiel and alternating between licking comforting stripes around his ears and nuzzling under the smaller wolf's neck. Castiel's heart beat had dropped significantly and the scent of fear had almost completely evaporated, his tail stayed firmly secure underneath him as he sat next to Dean but more from habit than fear.

The smaller wolf couldn't help but admire the muscle of the larger wolf and the way his fur glistened in the sunlight, he looked down to his own paws and shoulders folded beneath him and felt shame run through him, he noticed patches of fur missing replaced with ugly blistered scabs, his paws itched and he couldn't help but lean down to scratch at them with his teeth; Dean didn’t have that problem. After the third time Castiel nibbled at his paws he felt Dean's nose push his own away, he immediately lowered his head to the side to let Dean inspect the damaged paws, he worried about the young alphas reaction, some alphas couldn't stand Castiel's damaged body. Master would beat Castiel if he caught him chewing on any rough patches of fur, he blamed Castiel for his own disfigured look; truthfully Castiel was malnourished and vicious punishments would take their toll on the young boy's body.

 _"Cas, when did this happen? How?"_ Dean refused to let Castiel bite at his paws anymore as he waited for an answer, laying his head over the paws in an attempt to stop the smaller wolf hurting himself more; Small beads of crimson blood were beginning to seep through the angry scabs, only serving to make Castiel more ashamed of himself. He could sense immediately that Dean wasn't happy with Castiel's wounds and how he bit and scratched at them but Dean didn't push the smaller wolf away instead tried to comfort him instead. Castiel looked down in shame, he could tell Dean didn't approve of the wounds that covered the smaller wolf, he knew he looked horrendous, his fur was patchy and matted unlike Dean's which was kept in peak condition, Dean had never known the pain of a lighter being pressed into his paw or being tied down as an overly horny and drugged out alpha pounded into him with only blood to ease the way. _"Cas?"_

 _"Omega's fault. Omega not s-still."_ Dean lifted his head, 'omega not still', he didn't understand how Castiel could have received these wounds, they looked like burns and almost as if Castiel's paws had been held on a hot object, it must have been a sick punishment, something Castiel had to endure for merely exhibiting a natural reaction to pain. He kept the thought in his mind and would talk to John later but for now he wanted Castiel to be comfortable with the situation he was in and not panicked in any way and worrying about a punishment or any harm coming to him for scratching at a wound that was clearly irritating him.

It wasn't long before Dean heard the tell-tale noise of Castiel's stomach calling for food; he wasn’t surprised; after all Castiel at best nibbled the meals they gave him. He stood up and whilst stretching his back he looked at the confusion on the younger boys face, Castiel appeared to not understand what was happening and must have assumed that Dean was planning on leaving him outside alone. With some encouragement Castiel soon followed nervously, unsure of what Dean had planned next, however he appeared to visibly relax when Dean lead them towards the house and through the kitchen door.

There was no one in the kitchen when they returned into the house but something was boiling on the stove whilst also filling the house with a delicious smell. Dean lead Castiel though the house and up to the boy's room before heading to his own and shifting back to his human form. He could feel his wolf getting very pent up after merely sitting in the garden with what he saw as his mate but he couldn't act on it yet, Castiel had only been with them a short time and was still getting used to everything new, who knew how he would react to Dean attempting to treat him as a mate.

Soon he headed back to Castiel's room to find him waiting patiently on the edge of the bed, nervously watching the door, clearly unsure whether the clothing he was wearing was suitable. Sure he was very new to the whole idea of wearing clothes to preserve his modesty, so far he had lead his entire life with only a blanket to cover his body, but he was catching onto it very quickly, even if he did have the shirt on backwards. Dean chuckled at the small, sweet smile Castiel showed when Dean noticed Castiel was wearing his sweatpants, obviously his favorite item of clothing.  

A smile spread across Dean's face as he saw the faint happiness in Castiel, it was a small step but he had managed to dress himself, it meant a lot to the boy obviously, so Dean didn't mention the backwards shirt and allowed Castiel to live in his happiness. They then made their way downstairs quietly, Dean had asked Cas if he'd wanted to watch TV but only received a blank stare as Castiel tried to process what Dean had said with no success. So Dean had decided that he should show the boy the joys of a television and Dr Sexy.

 

***

Shifters were almost split into two separate species; those who lived in humanly populated areas would spend the majority of their time in their human form and occasionally let their wolves out to run through the woods. They would act like humans do; send their kids to school every morning, work nine-to-five and come home and have a family meal in the evening. But there were a minority of shifters that lived sheltered lives, they could only be found deep in the forest in small closely-nit packs, anyone who came across them accidently would think they were just an ordinary pack of wolves, though not many stuck around to find out, they would turn and run at the sight of the abnormally large wolf standing before them. These wolves rarely used their human form, only in times of true desperation would they make a reluctant shift, these human forms didn't spend long in the towns though as they were almost illiterate and felt threatened by the vast scale of the human population.

The Winchester pack knew of one pack like this, Dean had come across one pack member a couple times, once before whilst exploring with Sam when they came across a sleek black female wolf with golden eyes, she growled and circled the boys before realizing they meant no threat and trotted off in the other direction. They had met this wolf again in the town, she was in the drug store and struggling to find what she wanted; Dean recognized her scent and helped her find the painkillers she was searching for. Looking back to this chance meeting, she showed behaviors very similar to Castiel's, neither could properly read and neither could speak a full sentence and acted out of fear more times than not, she had flinched when Dean approached her and offered his help, often like Castiel did. She also scratch at the leather jacket and black jeans covering her small frame, unused to the constricting feeling of the material and obviously uncomfortable, just as Castiel did.

Dean recognized her behaviors as similar to Castiel's, he had never told his father of the encounter, John didn't trust the feral shifters but maybe if they found someone who had worked with the feral shifters and helped them move into human life, then they could help Castiel make that move also, he made a mental note to talk to John later and see if they could make a plan to help Cas.

 

***

_Castiel was disobedient today, I have been instructed that he must be on a strict regime of medication for the foreseeable future, however he was reluctant to take his medication._

_His symptoms increased dramatically, his cough had gotten worse and he was too weak to climb the stairs. Crowley has informed me that his fall last week was due to severe fatigue due to his illness._

_The omega's mother won't stop with her insistent weeping, I have had to hand all of Castiel's regulars over to the female, he isn’t to be in contact with anyone not vaccinated against the disease._

_This will cost me more money than I dare to think, with all the medication I will have to purchase and the losses I will have from the boys regulars not being able to be serviced, he will have to do some special work when he comes back into 'full' health. For now I will have to grit my teeth and think about the outcome, I will still have the boy at the end of all this but my savings for another omega will be severely diminished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still with me, I am genuinely sorry. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks all make me get off me ass and write more! They give me hope, I always doubt myself with writing this stuff...

**Author's Note:**

> Making it to the end of the chapter, hopefully that means you enjoyed it..? 
> 
> Tell me what you think, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribe it all encourages me!
> 
> With exams in less than two weeks chapters on all works across both accounts will be extremely delayed so please bare with me and don't hesitate to send me a message if you want more :)


End file.
